The New Supremacy (The Last Jedi remake)
by Mars Rover Curiousity
Summary: Following the events of The Force Awakens, Hux has an important update on the whereabouts of Luke and Rey. Kylo Ren returns to his master. Chapter 7: Rey begins her training with Luke.
1. Chapter 1

"Supreme Leader, our inside source from the Resistance has confirmed Skywalker is on Ach-To," Hux reported, pausing to measure his words. "They sent the scavenger girl."

"Good." Snoke replied with an evil smile. "Soon we will witness the end to Skywalker and the last of the Resistance. Prepare the rest of our fleet. See to it that the Resistance base is destroyed." Snoke said, sitting in his marble throne comfortably.

His glimmering yellow robe wrapped around him snuggly, concealing a hideously decrepit and decaying body.

"Yes Supreme Leader" said Hux nodded confidently, the edges of his mouth curling into a proud smirk. Hux turned to leave and caught the eye of darkly garbed Kylo Ren striding briskly towards the throne.

Kylo averted his eyes quickly, his face pained in distress and anxiety. A deep gash was freshly burned across his right cheek. Hux laid his gaze on him, sneering triumphantly.

Kylo's footsteps echoed across the cavernous throne room. The ceiling was 100 feet high with jagged rocks chiseled out of the mountain. Each step he took left no mark on the glossy obsidian stone. Dread filled his body. He knew that his master was fully aware that the scavenger girl had escaped and the First Order's so called "undestroyable" base had been destroyed. Kylo looked straight ahead at the stairs in the distance, wanting to avoid any eye contact. Each step built his apprehension higher and higher. Finally he reached the foot of the stairs and bent to one knee bowing his head.

"Rise…" Snoke commanded, a deep disgust filling his voice. "My young apprentice…" Snoke started, "How is it that the scavenger girl still lives?" he snarled viciously.

Kylo's body tremored as he still avoided looking at Snoke. "I thought I could turn the girl master," Kylo replied, desperation leaking into his voice. "I sensed her anger, her hatred!"

"But you did not have the sense to see she would not turn." Snoke stated. "You should have crippled her body. Then brought her to _me!_ " Snoke said slamming his clenched fist on his throne's arm. "But you showed weakness, you showed mercy!" Snoke spat venomously.

Kylo gritted his teeth finally looking up to stare back at Snoke. "I did what—"

"You fool!" Snoke yelled jumping up from his seat. "Have you learned _nothing_ from my training?"

Kylo shut his mouth, the corner of his upper lip twitching. Rage filled his body ready to strike.

"You must be merciless and strong, aggressive but calculating," Snoke snarled clenching his fist.

"I killed Han Solo!" "I killed my father!" Kylo spat furiously.

"You regret killing him!" Snoke responded his voice drowning out Kylo's. "I see the conflict still resides in you. You cannot let go of your past."

"My power lies fully with the dark side." Kylo said darkly, his upper lip continuing to twitch.

"You have power, but you are no Vader." Snoke replied.

Kylo's anger bubbled hotly under his skin. _Enough of this!_ He let out a primal scream drawing his lightsaber to his hand. The crackling hum echoed through the chamber as Kylo snarled, sprinting towards Snoke drawing his saber back for a deadly blow.

Snoke gave a grotesquely mischievous smile and lifted the fingers on his hand lazily. Kylo slammed back through the air as he whiffed his vicious slash. Kylo was violently thrown to the floor with a thud. His lightsaber flew out of his hand sending red sparks across the glossy cavernous floor.

Snoke's cackles echoed loudly through the room filling Kylo's ears. Kylo's head throbbed painfully causing his eyes to water. He lifted his head to see Snoke gracefully walking down the steps towards him.

"Master of darkness indeed" he chuckled darkly. Your anger gives you strength, but you let it blind you to foolishness."

Kylo hoisted his upper body up and gazed at the ever more imposing figure. He slid himself backwards slightly, fear pulsing through his body.

"Now you have allowed a new force to awaken. Skywalker will have her become a jedi and now…" Snoke paused staring at Kylo intensely, "now we must kill them both."

Kylo quickly pulled himself up from the ground and knelt before Snoke, bowing his head.

"I will redeem myself master." Kylo said still staring intently at the ground.

"Yes…" Snoke said eyeing him carefully as a malicious grin spread across his face, "…we shall see."

Kylo looked up at his master praying that he would be able to leave the hall. Snoke suddenly reached out both of his hands. Kylo furrowed his brows slightly in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late.

Brilliant, sparkling blue bolts of lightning erupted from his fingers throwing Kylo violently to the floor.

"ARGHHH!" Kylo writhed in agony yelling.

"You will learn to _use_ your pain!" yelled Snoke barely audible over the crackling lightning and Kylo's yells. Snoke bared his teeth, forcefully gesticulating his hands at Kylo. Kylo's yells intensified. He writhed on the floor in agony, pain shooting through his spine.

Snoke finally lowered his hands stopping the lightning. Kylo lay spread-eagled on his back, smoke emanating from his body. Excruciating waves of pain flooded his body making him gasp for air.

Snoke breathed in deeply inhaling the lust of his power. "The pain increases your power. Focus it into your anger."

Kylo groaned as his eyes began watering. He blinked his eyes mashing his eyelids down attempting to hold back tears. But a single tear escaped, glistening as it fell across his cheek. He opened his eyes glaring furiously at Snoke.

"Feel the anger coursing through your veins," Snoke mused emphatically, closing his eyes to sense the force.

Kylo's breathing was labored and ragged. He took several seconds to settle his breathing to a more even rhythm. Kylo closed his eyes and focused on his feelings, becoming fully aware of his aching joints still reeling from the intense shock. His face twitched angrily as he thought of killing his master. He pushed aside those thoughts. _Not yet._

Snoke closed his eyes sensing his apprentice. "You wish to kill me…" he smiled wickedly. "Your anger fuels your power. Channel that anger towards Skywalker. Kill your former master and the girl...then you will be unstoppable," Snoke said grimacing with ferocity.

He slowly paced around Kylo's body examining him, coldly calculating his thoughts.

"Now…go," Snoke said turning his back to Kylo, gracefully beginning to walk back up the steps to his throne. "Meditate on your failures. Learn from them."

Kylo saw his chance. A thought flashed through his mind. _Kill him now!_ Kylo reached for his lightsaber and it flung towards him swiftly from across the room. Suddenly the weapon ignited prematurely and shifted it's path tumbling towards him.

Kylo's eyes widened in horror as the crackling crimson sliced cleanly through his wrist. Kylo's gloved hand fell to the floor and the smell of burned flesh overwhelmed his senses. Kylo stared in shock at the cauterized stump on his right arm. His sheathed lightsaber skidded across the floor clattering into the foot of the glossy obsidian steps.

"I told you _not_ to let your anger cloud your judgement," Snoke growled over his shoulder at the crumpled heap of black fabric.

Kylo gasped for breath, gaping in shock at his decapitated appendage. Intense agony and fear filled his mind. Kylo staggered to his feet weakly clutching his wounded arm. Unable to think, he turned himself away from the smoothly chiseled steps, stumbling as hurried away.

"Perhaps this will teach you that lesson." Snoke stated with a tone of finality as he sat down on his throne. Snoke eyed Kylo carefully as he staggered away in haste, unable to contain his groans of pain.

Kylo's lightsaber and appendage lay on the glimmering dark floor conspicuously. But Kylo gave no thought their recovery; only one idea dominated his mind - _get away from here._

Kylo breathed heavily as panic flooded now his senses. This creature-his master-was a monster. And he knew that his abilities were no match.


	2. Chapter 2

And we are back with the long awaited scene on Ach-To between Luke and Rey. (Chapter 1 updated) - I plan on continuing to update and refine what I've already written so that things sound better. Also by revising, I hope to make the scene more vivid.

* * *

The sun shone dimly through the pale grey clouds on Ach-To. The ocean waves gathered and receded calmly against the rocky shores of a small island. A slim young woman with hazel brown hair walked along the brilliantly green grassy slope with purpose. She carried a long hollow staff made out of the finest alloys of steel in the galaxy. The cool salty breeze swept Rey's hair playfully. She walked up to the firm grassy knoll overlooking the island. The smell of the sea wafted through her nose and the gentle breeze tickled her skin. This place felt oddly familiar. She had never felt such feelings of peacefulness and inner warmth.

Her heart pumped faster as she reached the crest of the knoll. Standing tall at the foot of the plateau's cliff was a figure cloaked in grey. Rey's heart skipped a beat. Her stomach lurched and jangled as she couldn't help but gape at the most legendary person in the galaxy.

Luke Skywalker.

Rey felt a warm energy surround her, a tingling against her skin. Luke's grey hooded figure slowly turned and Rey let out a small inner gasp as his vivid blue eyes met hers. His face caused a chain reaction of emotion to pulsate throughout her body. Feelings of sadness, happiness, and fear all seemed to collide with one another.

Entranced, Rey took a few steps forward. Luke pulled off the hood slowly and examined her carefully, his eyes wide and unblinking. He had an aura of calmness and composure, but etched into his weathered, gray-bearded face was a mixture of concern and curiosity.

 _It was him, it was really him!_ Rey's heart thumped against her chest, the shock of meeting the mythic hero scrambling her mind.

 _The lightsaber!_

Rey reached into her satchel and grabbed the lightsaber's rubber grip. Nerves jangled her stomach, but she knew what she wanted to do. Taking the lightsaber in hand she looked back at Luke and outstretched her arm presenting the majestic weapon to him.

Her face now composed, Rey felt Luke's presence stronger. Luke's mouth opened slightly as his face tightened in emotion, his eyes welling up with tears. Rey felt overcome with a mixture of emotion. She dropped the lightsaber to her hip and walked briskly towards Luke.

"Rey." Luke's gravelly voice spoke. Rey's eyes widened in shock. She stopped in her tracks abruptly, now only a few feet away from him.

"After all this time." Luke glimmered a pained smile.

Rey stood stunned her mouth slightly agape. Luke walked towards her stopping just in front of her. Rey lifted the lightsaber and put it in his hand. Luke looked down examining the weapon.

"My father's lightsaber…" he said softly furrowing his eyebrows. Rey's initial shock slowly disintegrated. She examined Luke with curiosity. His tattered tan robes billowed softly in the breeze. The ocean scent still filled her nostrils.

"You're Luke Skywalker," she said quietly. There was a pause and Luke looked up from examining the weapon.

"I used to be." Luke replied sadly. He presented the lightsaber back to Rey. Rey frowned, thoroughly confused.

"But—But it's yours." Rey sputtered unconvincingly, her brows frowning.

"Not anymore." Luke said flatly with a shake of his head. He dropped the saber in her hand and walked around her brusquely.

Rey continued to frown as she stared out to where Luke was moments ago.

"Master Skywalker!" she called after him. Luke stopped in his tracks as he was walking down the grassy slope. He sighed, glancing at the ground in dejection.

Rey watched as Luke resumed walking down the slope out of view. She looked down at the lightsaber in her hand, unable to understand why he didn't take it.

Luke walked down the grassy slope which overlooked the ancient stone village on the Eastern side of the island. He stopped for a moment to take in the view. A few yellow striped birds flew by squawking loudly.

Such peace it was here. Only the harsh beauty of nature was present. No politics, star battles, or people. Guilt flashed across his face. He hadn't seen the face of a sentient being for years.

"Hey!" a voice panted running up next to him. Luke sighed sadly.

"Master Skywalker we need your help. The Resistance needs your help." Rey said truthfully.

She paused, glancing at the ground. "I need your help too," Rey continued quietly.

A brief moment passed as Luke studied her. Luke shook his head with watery eyes.

"I can't," he said. "I can't help you or anyone else anymore."

Rey's brows furrowed. "But you are the Luke Skywalker that fought with the Rebellion aren't you?"

"Yes…" Luke said turning to stare out at the ocean, "I was." Luke grimaced, his beard ruffling slightly in the breeze.

"But not anymore." Luke stated continuing to stare off into the distance.

Rey looked at him with a mix of curiosity and confusion. _What?_ Rey asked herself in disbelief.

Luke turned back to look at Rey. "I failed you… I failed everyone." Rey frowned as Luke began walking away dejectedly.

"Whatever it was that happened…it was in the past." Rey called after him. "We have the chance to rebuild again. To start anew. With the First Order on their heels we can take the fight to them." Rey explained gesturing. "I know that we can help each other."

Luke paused in his stride. "You don't want my help," he said looking over his shoulder. Rey stood baffled on the grassy slope as she saw Luke trundle down into his domed hut. This wasn't at all what she had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- UPDATE 1/21/18: I revised the ending to this Chapter because I wanted Luke to act differently.**

 **I have a whole backstory planned for Luke, Kylo, and Rey that will continue to be fleshed out in the coming chapters. Let me know if there are any plot holes and any other comments or critiques you have. I'll do my best to revise each chapter as needed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside the small, dusty, stone built hut Luke sat on a rough feathery cot cross legged. His eyes were closed in meditation and his face was etched with deep apprehension. Tears of pain slowly began dripping his face.

Memories of the past drifted to his mind. Flashes of death and fiery smoke shrouded his mind. Screams of friends and loved ones echoed through his ears.

There was nothing more he could do. He had devoted his entire life to the rebuilding of the Jedi Order. But it was all for naught, all for it to be destroyed once again. And this time, this time the blame fell to him, Luke Skywalker, "the so-called legendary hero."

* * *

Rey rapped the top of her staff on the stone hut's steel plated door. "Master Skywalker" she called loudly, "Master Skywalker, please if you could just tell me—"

"I said I can't help you!" Luke's voice called back angrily. "Just…go." His voice sounded pained wavering slightly.

Rey sighed. What was she supposed to do now? Luke did not seem at all how she thought he would be like. Where was the profound sense of wisdom she knew he had?

Rey bit her lip, hesitant to press Luke more. "I brought Chewy with me…and R2. They really want to see you again…" she said hopefully, hesitating, "we all do."

* * *

Luke's face fell into dismay at hearing his friend's names. He missed them. But his shame drowned out any thought of seeing them again. How could he see his friends and family after what he had done? How could he explain to Leia how he cause her son, his own nephew, to turn to the dark side. It was his fault Ben Solo became Kylo Ren. His weakness that led allowed evil to endure.

* * *

There was no answer. Rey grimaced in frustration and took a step to turn around but hesitated. _What do I do now?_ She pondered, a sense of panic creeping into her chest.

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She blinked nervously, anxiety spreading through her limbs.

Rey turned to leave, but grimaced again glancing back at the door. She shook her head. _There would still be time to get him to see reason._

Rey walked away towards the center of the village. She stopped in the village center, looking around at the small huts. She noticed just how ghostly empty they were. Not another soul was in sight. Rey sighed sadly as a few strands of hair rustled around her ears in the breeze.

A cool prickling feeling pierced her nose. She gasped as she felt more cold tingles, prickling on her skin. Rey looked up to see darkened, deeply hued gray clouds morphing into one another. Liquid drops of water fell into her eyes stinging them.

"Ah!" Rey exclaimed blinking rapidly. The hair on her body was on end. Her look of confusion turned to joy as the lightbulb in her head flickered on. It was rain!

Rey smiled brightly, extending her arm. She watched with amazement as the water pooled slowly on her cupped hand. She giggled happily, letting the water fall through the cracks in her hand. Rey closed her eyes lifting her head to the sky taking a slow deep inhalation, a smile still on her lips.

Rey skipped joyfully over to a small stone wall overlooking the coastline. She smiled brightly as she looked out towards the ocean watching it tumble and ripple against the black craggy rocks. The sea's deep blue hue contrasted beautifully with the swirling and shimmering white sea foam.

Rey swung one leg over the edge of the wall; then seated herself upon the ledge. A small smile continued to hang at the edges of her lips as her hair became dotted with beads of rain. She watched as the seagulls and yellow striped bird glided against the wind nonchalantly. She breathed in the sound of the soft crashing waves, feeling the breathless whipping of the wind across her face.

Rey closed her eyes softly and took several deep calming breaths. She started to sense a warm ancient air surrounding her. An image flashed through Rey's mind.

There was a tree. She saw it in her mind's eye as clearly as if it was right in front of her now. This tree was on the island. She knew it must be. Curiosity piqued her mind. Her eyes shimmered slightly, though still closed. She could sense the path to it.

Rey jumped down from the ledge and began walking out from the village towards stony upward steps. The small sprinkling of rain ceased and the guiding ancient air grew more powerful. She felt the presence growing as she slowly neared towards it.

A warm glowing energy expanded inside her. The ancient tree was now visible, 100 paces in front of her raised on a small flat portion of grass. The tree lacked twigs or leaves, but instead had massive trunks the size of a small room growing out of its stem.

The trunks were twisted and gnarled, sprouted outward, giving it a distinctly majestic look. Rey's heartbeat intensified. She walked up the slope fully entranced in its beauty. It felt like home was calling her. Like something there was waiting for her.

Now a few paces from the tree, Rey carefully stepped towards the small dark opening. Glancing in cautiously first, she slowly stepped inside, running her hand over the bark. To her surprise it felt warm and polished smooth. To her surprise it felt warm and polished smooth to her touch.

The air was filled with a pleasurably musty, ancient aroma. Rey stopped in the middle of the tree's interior and set down her staff and satchel, glancing around her. Something grabbed her attention.

At the far end of the room, she noticed a dim light shining on a table like pedestal, holding clumped tattered objects. Rey's eyes were fixated upon them as she cautiously walked closer and closer. A small gasp left Rey's lips. Now a few feet from them it was clear what these objects were.

Books.

The tattered, dusty manuscripts lined the small table. She knew they must have been made centuries ago before the Jedi order first blossomed. Rey carefully reached out, pulling a book into her hands. She tenderly opened the dusty leather bound cover.

The yellowed, faded first page featured a large symbol in crimson red with a faint blue background. Rey touched the symbol with her fingers, delicately tracing the three wing like upward curves. The shapes fascinated her, even though she hadn't the faintest idea what they represented.

Rey turned the page as a cool breeze swept through the room sweeping the dusty floor around her, prickling her skin. Rey's skin trembled slightly as she looked to the top of the first page.

Faded in a stylish italicized font was the phrase: _A Treatise on the Jedi Order_

Rey's eyes grew wide in excitement.

"What are you doing here?" a voice echoed through the room.

Rey gasped, quickly turning around. Luke's shadowy figure, stood in the oblong opening staring at her intently, his greying hair and beard rustling slightly. Rey held her breath blinking nervously back at him.

"Why are you here Rey?" Luke repeated softly

"I—" Rey's emotions swept through her wildly, "-I need help," she said her eyes glistening, "there's something inside me that's always been there…and-and now it's awake."

Luke smiled sadly, slowly nodding. He glanced down at the ground taking a seat on a small ledge carved from the tree. Rey stood quietly, her mind started swirling with a thousand different questions.

"How do you know my name?" Rey said softly.

Luke let out a soft chuckle. "I was supposed to train you—you were to be my apprentice…" Luke trailed off his eyes darkening, "…but I failed."

Rey shook her head unsure of what to say. "What happened?" Rey asked gently.

Luke exhaled audibly, looking uncomfortable with the thought of sharing the past. He paused, staring at the walls for a few moments and then resting his eyes on Rey.

"Many years ago…after the death of the emperor, the people of the new Republic thought that the time for lasting peace had come," Luke said slowly. "That now that the Empire was defeated, the need for weapons and armies was no longer of importance. It was time to rebuild our trust between each other, to allow the people to rule."

Luke grimaced shaking his head sadly. Rey cocked her head slightly in interest.

"The Empire may have been gone, but they were not completely destroyed…" Fear struck Luke's face, his eyes widening as he stared off at the smooth organic wall. Rey's heart beat faster, her concern growing within.

"I heard rumors…people whispering of a terror too great to speak of openly. Children were being taken from their homes, enslaved into war. I knew something had to be done." Luke said, his eyes growing wide.

"So I went to the Senate. I told them we needed to deploy the Republic fleet to find and stop this new rising power." Luke said staring at Rey.

"But only a few listened or wanted to take action. No one wanted more death and destruction," Luke said.

Rey glanced to the ground in sadness. Leia's face popped into her mind. "But—but what about your sister? Didn't she want to help?" Rey asked.

Luke smiled sadly staring off into the wall. "Yes…yes my sister supported me. She sensed a darkness growing too. But the other senators…" Luke paused, shook his head, "they were defiant to the truth. Even as refugees flocked to Republic systems, they turned a blind eye. And quietly…one by one, the outermost systems fell to the might of the First Order. There was nothing a small group of Jedi could do to stop them."

Rey's face fell in empathy. Luke sighed again, looking increasingly more dejected.

"Then one day…the senate informed me of a trading dispute between two nations on Avastapor and they wanted my help to settle it… So I brought along two of my best students for a lesson in diplomacy. But…" Luke hesitated on his words, his face turned to utter despair, his eyes leaking.

"But it was a trap…" Luke said hoarsely.

Rey grimaced dejectedly, sensing Luke's sadness. She walked over to Luke and sat on the small seat next to him.

"I'm so sorry…" Rey's said, her voice trailing off. She could feel the pure, honest emotion flooding his body.

"It was my fault!" Luke sobbed, his hand on his forehead. "It was all my fault Rey…" Luke said whimpering.

"It—It couldn't have been your fault," Rey stuttered. "You did everything in your power to help." Rey said hopefully.

Luke took a minute to steady his breathing. "I didn't have the power to stop him." Rey looked at Luke's face with concern. Luke turned his face to meet hers. Tears were dripping into his grey beard.

"And…And he killed them…" Luke said intensely. "He killed all of them…" Luke said his voice wavering. Fear was etched into his tear filled eyes.

Rey bit her lip unsure of what to say. "All your other students-" Rey began asking

"—Dead…" Luke interjected quietly. "All of them," he said, his whole body trembling. "By the time I returned to the temple nothing was left…just—just ashes and bodies."

Rey felt sick to her stomach. She could only imagine the horror of seeing his student's lifeless bodies. "What you went through…I—I can only imagine," Rey said with a slow shake of her head.

Luke nodded through his tears in thanks. He wiped his cheeks with his trembling hand sniffling. Luke steadily took some deep breaths. Rey looked at him worriedly, creases forming in her forehead. Luke shook his head whilst still staring at the ground. His wavered breathing finally slowed. Luke suddenly gave an emphatic exhale.

"We have to kill Snoke..." Luke said his voice steady. He slowly looked up from the ground. "We have to do it Rey." Luke said tensely, now turning his head towards Rey's. Rey looked back at him in shock, her face a mix of emotions. Her mind was completely scrambled. She had not expected a Jedi, master of the light, to dare mention the word "kill." Luke ever so slightly nodded, his eyes still tinged pink. Rey continued to stare at him, her whole body frozen.

"We have to destroy him _and_ the First Order…" Luke said strongly, "It's the only way we can bring peace to the galaxy."

He stared into Rey's eyes again. "We can do this." Luke said putting his hand on her shoulder. Rey's insides squirmed with discomfort and nerves.

"You will become a jedi."

Luke gave a small smile and got up to leave. Rey was mesmerized as she sat on the small wooden bench, watching him leave. She stared at the misshapen wall, her mouth still ajar, processing what he had just said.

 _Me? A jedi?_ Rey's stomach churned with nerves and fear. _We have to kill Snoke? And destroy the First Order!?_ Rey's mind started to race into a panic, her breath shortening. _How are we going to destroy them? I don't know what to do…What if…What if I disappoint Luke? What if I fail? Who would want me then?_ Rey's eyes widened in fear.

 _A useless weak nobody._ The voice was harsh and cold sending icy shivers through her spine.

Rey shook her head vigorously, fighting back tears, trying to compose herself. _No…No…I can do this. I defeated Kylo Ren. I can…_ but her positivity trailed off.

 _It was sheer luck,_ the other voice scoffed.

 _No…no…_

 _Who do you think you are?_ the other voice stated sardonically. Emotion hit Rey like a blaster to the gut. That exact question she asked herself all throughout her childhood on Jakku. Everyday adding another mark to the thousands she had already engraved onto the AT-AT's rusting steel innards. She sniffled, wiping her tearful eyes.

Hazy memories of her mother came to her mind. She couldn't picture her face, but thought she could sometimes hear her voice. The same familiar accent she had, but softer and comforting. She could remember the warm feeling of her mother tucking her into cozy sheets at night, telling her a story of some brave warrior princess. Rey gulped down the tight ball in her throat still wiping her eyes. She swiftly grabbed her staff and satchel from the ground rushing out the thin entry way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately due being busy at work I can't write as often as I'd like. Hope you are all well!**

* * *

The morning sun rose through the distant, darkened, rain saturated clouds, casting beams of shimmering red and orange hues across the baby blue sky.

The millennium falcon sat on a small rocky rise just a few feet above the lapping waves. It's scrappy weathered look fit in well with the rocky surroundings. The waves crashed continuously, softly rumbling through the falcon's metallic walls.

A towering brown haired Wookie walked through the Falcon's living area, his padded feet muffling his heavy steps. Chewbacca saw Rey curled up on the circular couch shivering uncomfortably even under the grey ragged blankets.

Chewy moaned softly resting his paw on her shivering shoulder. Rey awoke bolt upright with a gasp. "Are you ok?" Chewy asked in his growling dialect. Rey's eyes were wide in fear.

"Oh! Chewy it's you!" she panted taking short quick breaths. "I…I'm alright…just a bad dream," she said adrenaline still coursing through her veins. "How are you feeling?"

* * *

Chewy nodded sadly with a small groan, his own feelings remorseful and depressed. There was a definite glaze of sadness and sleeplessness in his eyes. The passing of his best friend still gnawed at his stomach whenever he walked around this place. The aura of Han Solo's presence still lingered. It felt almost as if at any moment Han's head would peek out from around one of the walls and say, "Chewy…buddy can you give me a hand with this?"

* * *

Rey touched Chewy's furry arm and looked up at him with a slight wistful smile. "I know… I miss him too." She said softly.

Suddenly, a whirling of mechanical chirps and animated beeping sounds echoed into the room. R2D2 excitedly rolled through the falcon bumping into the walls with enthusiastic speed.

"It's master Luke! It's master Luke!" he chirped happily, stuttering to a halt next to Chewy.

Rey got to her feet immediately and Chewy bellowed barks of surprise. A shadowed figure walked slowly through the halls, his head glancing at each part of the Falcon with fondness.

Chewy ran forward sweeping his arms around Luke. "It's you! It's really you!" He said happily.

"UMPH! Chewy! Hey buddy!" Luke said happily surprised.

Chewy spoke animatedly, "We missed you! Where have you been? Why did you come to this place?"

Luke chuckled as he was finally let go by the Wookie's warm embrace. "It's so good to see you too! Yes I've missed you as well… It's a long st—OW HEY!"

R2D2 forcefully bumped into Luke, beeping and whirling angrily. Luke bent to one knee clasping his hand onto R2's head, "Hey, I'm sorry, alright? Luke said with a tinge of annoyance. "I didn't want to leave." Luke said. "It's a long story, ok?"

R2 continued to chirp, his tone turning excited. Luke's face broke into a chuckle.

"I've missed you too buddy," He said patting R2 tenderly. Luke rose back to his feet. Rey looked at them warmly with a small smile.

"Where's Han?" Luke asked curiously. The room went utterly quiet. Chewy's face fell into despair. Rey's eyes pooled with tears. Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong? Where…" his voice trailed off as he comprehended their faces. Luke fell sideways to the wall.

"No…No…." he murmured staring at the ground. "I would have felt it." Luke slowly fell to the ground thumping his back against a small extinguisher. Chewy let out a low moan. R2 chimed sadly. Luke stared towards the ground in disbelief.

"Chewy…I—I'm so sorry…" Luke said softly, tears in his eyes. "I should have been there to help."

"It's not your fault Luke," Chewy said with a tender moan. "He—he is at peace," Chewy finished sadly.

Luke nodded, tears dripping into his beard. "I just never got to say goodbye…" he said despairingly.

Rey's face fell with emotion, a warm empathy flowing through her. _I never got to say goodbye to my parents…_ she thought to herself faintly, wiping away a tear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hope you are all doing well! I wrote this one a bit fast so there may be a few grammatical mistakes I need to correct. As always, all comments and critiques are welcome and appreciated! :)**

 **My upcoming chapters I intend on writing:**

 **-Find out what Leia, Poe, and Finn are up to**

 **-More fleshing out of Kylo Ren's backstory and how he was forced to the dark side by Snoke. This should mesh in with Rey and Luke.**

* * *

"How?" Luke said quietly. "How did it happen?"

Rey felt a huge lump form in her throat. In her mind's eye she saw the crackling red lightsaber impaled through the chest of Han Solo.

"Thank you." Kylo Ren said, his face hardened. Rey's feelings dropped to hopelessness as she recalled Han reached out his trembling hand to caress his son's face one last time.

Rey opened her mouth to tell Luke. The words wouldn't materialize in her mouth.

He looked at her with a tense dread.

Rey hesitated, her whole body numb. Seeing the pain etched into Luke's face, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She knew how devastating it would be for him to learn how his student, his own nephew, was the culprit.

Luke glanced back down to the ground, his lip trembling. Rey's stomach dropped in dread as she knew that he realized what had happened.

Luke slowly got up and sauntered out of the Falcon.

Chewy and Rey watched as he left, their faces etched in sorrow.

* * *

Luke weakly sauntered out towards the small bank and sat down abruptly, leaning his back against the uncomfortably rough stone wall. He stared out at the ocean, the wind ruffling his hair and beard.

The sun was just fully above the horizon, its red-orange rays glimmering against the brilliantly blue ocean.

Such a beautiful place. Tears dripped down into Luke's beard as he watched the birds sailing through the air.

What was the point of all his existence? What was the point in living anymore? This thought crossed his mind like a dagger through his soul. Flashes of lightning ripped through his mind's eye. The weight of his body was gone, just empty hollow bones in its place. What resolve he had felt was spent. Only pain filled his mind's void. _How could I have let this happen?_ Luke thought painfully. More tears leaked down his face. _What is the meaning of all this?_ Luke whimpered in harsh drawn breaths. The loss of his friend felt unbearable. He had let Han down in every way possible.

He let his son turn to the dark side. And now he let him die. The weight of his responsibility sent him into more sobs. The wind whipped freezing cold air harshly against his face.

Luke finally slowed his ragged breathing, sniffling while again looking up to the horizon. Sharp little squeaks pierced his ears, making him turn his head in the sound's direction.

Briskly stepping atop the stone wall was a host of five birds with the mother in the lead marching sternly ahead. They had jet black dorsal feathers with a smooth white underbelly. The small youngling birds chirped excitedly out of their thick, broad orange beaks.

With a graceful flap of her wings, the larger mother bird took off from the ledge. The baby birds excitedly leaped off the ledge flapping their wings wildly, attempting to duplicate their mother's success. One by one they fell to the ground with a thump. Luke chuckled. The mother bird squawked at them from the air, edging them to try again. Again they flapped their wings determinedly, and this time they all achieved liftoff.

After a few early wild swerves, each bird gained confidence in their abilities and began gliding against the stiff breeze. Three of the small birds flew off to perch themselves with their mother on one of the jagged black rocks.

A swelling gust swept in from the ocean causing the last little bird to swerve every which way flapping violently. It zoomed past Luke's ear, wildly chirping in fear. Luke swiveled his head quickly. The small bird banked around smoothly, now appearing to gain control of her flight.

But another huge gust of wind kicked up blowing it off course. The bird spiraled out of control flapping its wings desperately, attempting to regain control. But it was too late.

Luke's eyes widened as he could see the bird's projected trajectory.

THWACK!

The bird hit the solid stone wall, falling to the ground in a heap of feathers.

Luke immediately got to his feet, rushing over to the fallen animal. The little bird had lodged part of its wing in between one of the stone crevices. It struggled mightily to free itself, straining its muscles and chirping loudly.

Luke knelt down and carefully extracted the bird's delicate wing. "It's ok little guy," he murmured. He gently held the bird in his hands as it continued to chirp and flap its wings in terror.

"Hey there…It's alright, it's alright," Luke said reassuringly as he gently pet the bird. Slowly the bird calmed it's flapping to a stop. "There you go, you're gonna be alright," Luke said with a smile.

The bird whirled its head sharply in many different directions, still reeling from it's trauma. Its abdomen heaved quickly against Luke's palm. Luke reached into his robes and found a small piece of jerky. He reached out his other hand presenting it next to the little bird's beak. It eyed the food suspiciously with a cock of its head, poking at the meat a few times cautiously waiting for a response.

Finally after deciding the meat wasn't going to harm her, the bird quickly snatched his beak forward and gobbled it up.

Luke smiled, continuing to stroke the little bird's head. Its breathing was now more rhythmic and relaxed. Luke noticed that the mother was now flying around squawking loudly looking for her child.

The little bird perked up and chirped back alarmingly. The mother quickly picked up her baby's call and swerved gracefully towards them. She landed nimbly with a few steady flaps of her wings before lightly touching the grass.

She continued to squawk at her child, and the baby bird chirped back now squirming to be free. Luke opened his hands, allowing the baby to jump down and greet its mother warmly. She nuzzled her baby's feathers, squawking softly in relief.

Luke was taken aback as she then nipped her baby's feathers making the little bird squirm angrily. She nudged her baby forward, flapping her wings and squawking instructions, rather harshly throwing the little bird off balance.

It squeaked back in annoyance and apprehension as if scared of the thought of flying again. The mother continued to nudge him forward, edging him on with squawks of encouragement. The baby was stubborn and continued to chirp back at his mother angrily, as if saying "No! I don't _want_ to fly mother!"

The mother nipped at her baby's feathers again, but this time much harder causing the baby to squeak in pain. The little bird flapped his wings wildly to edge away from his mother.

But she quickly caught up and nipped at him again. Distressed, the little bird finally gave in and angrily flapped to a takeoff, now gliding against the wind. The mother followed him quickly in a flash of black feathers, squawking alongside her baby.

Another gale of wind swept up from the ocean blowing them both sideways; the mother gracefully banked with the wind and stayed aloft gliding towards the ground. But the little bird was caught unawares and again fearfully flapped its wings as it spiraled out of control. The mother squawked loudly again and just at the last moment the little bird stopped flapping wildly and outstretched his wings.

The gust buoyed its wings and he grazed the grass before soaring upwards gracefully. The little bird chirped happily in triumph gliding in large banked helixes.

Luke smiled with an inward chuckle as he watched the little bird and his mother rejoin their family on the rock.

He nodded to himself, now smiling slightly as he watched the family of birds taking off together towards the now glowing yellow sun.

* * *

Rey stood atop the grassy knoll where she first met Luke, gazing out at the distant islands and specks of swirling birds.

The frigid morning air breezed through her hair, pressing her cloth tunic against her body. She breathed in and out slowly and rhythmically, entranced and calmed by the surrounding natural beauty.

"Rey…" a voice said echoed through the wind, causing her to jump.

She turned to meet Luke's face in a hardened, serious gaze.

Rey's heart thumped against her chest intensely, reeling from the sudden shock of her visitor. Luke narrowed his eyes, the smallest of smiles pulling at the corners of his lips.

"It's time to begin your training."


	6. Chapter 6

**Would've posted yesterday but I kept getting a Type 1 error when I tried to upload. Oh well.**

 **I want to set up Jess and Poe as a love interest.**

 **I added some more notes at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!**

* * *

The plethora of stars winked brightly as the massive space ship, _Raddus_ , emerged out of hyperspace. A single transport flew out of the large hangar bay on the Raddus' starboard side, its ion engines glowing a bright blue out the back of its two circular exhaust ports. The transport had a stealth black finish with two angled wings on either side and a tall sloped fin above the midline of the fuselage. The transport now slowed next to the massive ship, the roaring of its engines cut to a gentle hum of minimum power.

Inside the cockpit was a fit young man with ebony colored eyes and brown side swept hair. He wore an all grey First Order outfit with a black belt across the midsection and a grey cap to match.

A young black haired woman sat alongside him in the copilot's chair, dressed in similar attire. Her slim figure, slightly rounded cheeks, and shapely eyes gave her a distinct youthful beauty.

"God this outfit is so scratchy," said Jessica Pava, the young woman. "You'd think the First Order could afford better fabrics…"

"Yeah, they're horribly stiff too," said Poe Dameron shaking his head in annoyance. "I don't think they had comfort in mind when they designed these things."

Jess and Poe flicked more switches and double tapped their screens in front of them.

"Ok, hyperdrive is prepped, and coordinates are set," Poe said as he examined the screens in front of him.

"How we doing Jess?" Poe asked looking over.

"All prepped and ready on my end Poe." Jess responded, glancing over with a nod.

"BB-8 you good buddy?" Poe asked looking over his shoulder at the orange and white astromech droid. BB-8 beeped back an excited affirmative response.

"Alright…" Poe said now flicking the comm switch.

A baby blue hologram of a tired looking woman appeared on the dashboard in front of them. She was dressed in her regal looking blue-grey satin robe, her graying hair and thin forehead wrinkles reflecting stress and worry.

"General, we are prepped and ready, awaiting your signal," Poe said.

"Alright Poe, let's go over the mission one more time," said General Leia Organa.

"Get into the command station, download the files, set the charges, try not to die." Poe said in his usual casual confidence as he flicked the switch to stir the oxygen tank.

Leia sighed audibly.

"Alright commander, I sure hope you have an idea for an escape plan. I'm trusting you on this," she said looking at him sternly.

"No worries, general, I've got BB-8 and Jess with me. We won't let you down." Poe said with reassurance.

"Jessica, make sure Poe stays out of trouble." Leia said turning to the young black haired woman.

"I'll do my best general," she said with a smile, glancing at Poe with a wink. Poe chuckled.

"Well godspeed, and may the force be with you," Leia said grimacing a smile.

Poe and Jess smiled, "Thank you general, we'll see you all soon," Poe said. Leia gave a weak smile before the hologram flickered and then disappeared.

"Alright everyone, strap yourselves in," Poe said. BB-8 beeped enthusiastically in response.

Poe reached for the hyperdrive lever and smoothly pushed it forward. The engines whined and whirred loudly. The stars turned to streaks of bright light and with a forceful thrust the ship catapulted out of sight into the beyond.

* * *

From the Raddus' command bridge General Leia Organa watched the black finned transport shoot off into the oblivion. Her face was etched in worry and concern as she stared out into the vast darkness, her face a few feet from the curved borosilicate window.

"I fear I've made a terrible mistake commander," she said still staring at the spot where the ship had been.

A younger looking, middle aged woman took a few steps forward, alongside Leia, staring out to the same spot.

"We can trust them," the woman, Commander Amyn Holdo, said confidently.

Her shoulder length curled hair was a distinct shade of lavender and her eyes were a light baby blue. She wore a featureless tan-brown dress that fit neatly over her thin body.

Leia sighed fretfully. "I certainly hope so…I can't afford to lose my two best pilots" Leia said with a strained frown.

Leia continued to stare out into the vast nothingness, her stomach churning with worry and dread.

"General Organa," a clear feminine voice echoed from behind. Leia turned to meet voice.

"Go ahead Lieutenant." Leia said kindly.

"It's Finn ma'am…he's just woken up," the young woman, Lieutenant Kaydel Connix, said.

Leia's face brightened and the thoughts of worry dissolved briefly.

"Lead me to him," she said

"Right away," said the young woman nodding with a small smile. Unlike all the officers on the ship, she was dressed in a pale mustard-brown tunic with the burgundy crescent shaped Alliance symbol, emblazoned over the heart. Her golden hair was tied into tow neat buns on the back of her head.

Connix and Leia strode briskly towards the medical bay. Passersby gave courteous nods and smiles as they walked along the brightly lit white corridor. Connix turned into a door which smoothly parted at her approach. Leia followed her in and a doctor waited for them at the entrance way.

"General Organa," the Torgrutan doctor said with a smile.

"Dr. Tey, how is he?" Leia asked hopefulness in her voice.

"He is recovering." Dr. Tey said calmly, turning to lead them away. Her vivid striped black and white headtails swayed over her lab coat as she walked towards bay 5.

"He was struck along the thoracic spine; T6 and T7 were ruptured badly." She said as she led them through the parting white door. Leia and Connix filed in behind Dr. Tey and walking along the comfortable looking bed Finn's body lay in. Pressure readings, a heart rate monitor, and blood concentration levels were indicated on the glass monitor next to his bed. Finn lay peacefully on the bed, the soft linen covers up to his chest.

"He's been muttering in his sleep, and been weakly in and out of wakefulness the last few hours. We had to use stem cells to regrow the ruptured nerves in his spine. I'm afraid…" Dr. Tey hesitated, a small frown coming over face.

Leia and Connix turned to Dr Tey. "What is it?" Leia asked.

"I'm afraid he may not walk again," Dr Tey said, her face grimacing. "At the very least he will need extensive rehabilitation."

Leia's face turned to pained sorrow as she held a hand to her temple. She looked at Finn with a pitiful look. A small groan escaped through Finn's lips as he shifted his head along his pillow.

"Rey…" he murmured weakly. He grimaced painfully, a crackling humming echoing in his ears. His eyes blinked open slowly, barely making out three blurred figures standing in front of his bed.

"Finn" a voice echoed, sloshing in his ears. Finn groaned as aching pain and numbness filled his body.

"Who…who is it?" Finn said weakly the darkened figures slowly coming into focus.

Leia pulled up a small stool for herself alongside Finn's bed. "It's General Organa and Lieutenant Connix," Dr. Tey said warmly. "They came to see you." Finn swiveled his head around confusedly, looking at all three figures, their faces now recognizable.

"Hey…hey guys" he said his voice slowly regaining strength. "What did I miss?"

Leia and Connix exchanged bemused grins. Leia turned back to Finn with a smile, "Nothing you need concern about Finn. Don't you worry."

Finn's blinked his eyes vigorously again, his consciousness becoming clear. Finn sat up suddenly staring into Leia's eyes. "Where's Rey?" he asked with intense concern. "Is she ok?"

Leia nodded gently grasping his arm. "She's fine Finn. Rey went to find Luke. But she is perfectly fine," Leia said calmly.

Finn still stared at her unblinking, "And Poe. Is Poe alright?"

"Yes he is fine too, they are all alive and well," Leia said reassuringly. Finn exhaled heavily and fell back to the bed, closing his eyes in relief.

"Get some rest." Leia said, comfortingly patting his arm as she rose from the stool turning to leave.

Finn grimaced and opened his eyes again, "I'm sorry…" Leia looked back at him with concern.

"About Han…" Finn continued dolefully. "He was a great man…"

Leia's face dropped, her eyes glistening. She hesitated in thought and memory of her beloved husband. "I know…" She said quietly, nodding in thanks. "Get some rest…you're in good hands here," Leia said still pondering her thoughts of Han.

Leia followed Dr. Tey and Lieutenant Connix out of the room. Finn was left sitting in his bed pondering his fuzzy memories. He reached around his back and felt the corrugated scar along his spine. He winced in pain as he twisted himself to the side. He yelped as the pain sharply increased. He tried swinging his legs to the ground, but they felt completely numb.

Finn's breath quickened, his face pale in fear.

Again he tried to move his legs. But they were still numb. Finn shook his head tears falling down his face as he knew now that his legs were paralyzed. A drained, hollow feeling of helpless filled his veins. He needed his legs. He needed to help Rey and the Resistance. He needed to tell Rey how he felt about her.

* * *

 **So I'm going for an overall theme of the theme of this story is about fault and failure and dealing with your failures. Another theme is accepting the pain and obstacles in the past and present, and moving on to build the best future possible.**

 **Luke has to accept the failure of not protecting his students/ losing to Snoke and also not being there for Han.**

 **Rey has to accept that she can't find her parents and that she isn't as powerful as she thought - leads to doubt**

 **Finn has to accept his paralyzed legs and how this limits his abilities - will hobble around because he needs to retrain how to walk**

 **Poe has to accept that he isn't an all knowing/ invincible person - TBD**

 **Chewy has to accept the loss of Han**

 **Jess has to accept TBD**

 **Kylo has to accept that it wasn't Luke's fault that he turned to the dark side. It was Snoke's. He also has to deal with the failure of not defeating Rey from forest in TFA**

These are subject to change so we'll see.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rey's Training Begins

**This was a difficult chapter to write and I may want to change/ add some things in the future (the dialogue was particularly difficult). I'm interested to know what you all think. Also, if you are curious, I used a lot of ideas from the sports psychology book, Zen Golf. I do think it coincides pretty well with the story. I use these ideas in my life and I do find that they help relax me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rey sat cross legged on the cold compact sand. Her eyes were softly closed, the few loose stray strands of hair floating around her ears in the crisp misty breeze.

The waves crashed in the distance, gently lapping up along the sand to a stop 10 feet in front of her.

Luke stood nearby on the damp compact sand, his tattered beige and brown robes billowing in the wind. He eyed Rey carefully as his greying beard and lengthy raggedy hair was swept around by the breeze. In his hand was a knarled wooden stick that he had taken from inside the island's ancient tree.

Rey relaxed, taking in the sounds of the crashing waves and the cawing of the birds in the distance. She felt her heart beat evenly against her chest.

Rey raised her shoulders slightly in a deep breath, the tops of her lungs filling up.

Luke shook his head in disapproval.

"Stop!" Luke said abruptly, causing Rey to jolt. Her eyes shot open in surprise, as she looked up to Luke.

"Your spine is slouching, you are raising your shoulders, and you are only filling the top of your lungs." Luke said tapping Rey's hunched thoracic and shoulder with his stick. "There is too much tension. You must learn to breathe fully," Luke said gesturing with his free hand.

Rey pursed her lips, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Um—how do I do that?" Rey asked hesitantly. Luke looked at her sternly.

"Patience." Luke commanded raising his hand firmly. "Allow your mind to be open."

Rey averted her eyes briefly before nodding at Luke with resolve.

"Now…straighten your spine and allow the tension from your body to melt away. Focus solely on your breath."

Rey did as she was told, shuffling her body into an upright position, relieving some tension in her legs.

"Breathe in through your nose slowly."

Luke paused to watch Rey close her eyes and settle into a slow deep breath. Luke nodded in approval, eyeing her closely.

"Feel the air going down the back of your throat," Luke continued. "Let the breath expand your stomach."

With her eyes lightly closed, Rey inhaled the cool salty breeze, allowing the air to drift down the back of her throat, warmly filling her stomach. She held her breath for a brief moment and then exhaled slowly through barely parted lips, allowing a warm stream of air to escape her mouth. A peaceful calmness flooded her limbs, leaving her feeling grounded and at ease. A small smile formed on her face as the breeze blew the loose strands of hair around her face.

She took another slow calculated breath and felt a tingling connection at her fingertips. The hair on her arms stood upright. She could feel the coarseness of the sand between her fingers.

Luke's eyes were wide in enthrallment as thousands of grains from black sand hovered around Rey.

A large gust of frigid wind kicked up from the ocean, tickling her skin. Rey's thoughts swirled and the icy cold enveloped her veins, causing her to tremble.

Luke quietly sighed as the grains of sand around her fell back to the ground. Rey opened her eyes and drooped her head in dejection, a frustrated heavy feeling filling her bones. She rubbed her arms for warmth as the gust subsided.

"You were doing well." Luke said calmly. "Remember to ground yourself with your breathing. Just allow the distractions to happen. But always remain focused on your breath. This keeps you anchored…calm…at peace."

Rey nodded at Luke, her face hardening in resolve. She took her upright posture again, slowly letting her abdomen expand as her nostrils went numb from the intake of the cold salty air.

Luke nodded, "Good…" he said as Rey exhaled through her parted lips deeply.

"Do not force your mind to comply…allow your thoughts to come and go…just breathe…" Luke said.

Another powerful gust of wind slammed into Rey, ruffling her hair and again tickling her skin. Rey strained her mind in order to keep focus. Her cheeks raised as she strained her eyelids closed, twitching slightly. Her body trembled in the frigid cold as she felt the numbness in her hands and feet. Her breath quickened and she struggled to stop her trembling body.

"Breathe!" Luke said loudly over the ruffling wind. The gust subsided and allowed Rey to shakily take a deeper breath. Her tightened, constricted lungs slowly relaxed as she once settled again into deep rhythmic belly breaths. The warmth slowly returned to her body and her strained, frigid muscles loosened and relaxed.

"Better…much better." Luke said nodding while eying her carefully, "Remember to always anchor yourself to your breathing. This is what will calm your mind and emotions, allowing the force to flow through you. Then you will be able to use it at your will."

Rey blinked open her eyes and nodded.

"A Jedi has discipline through distraction…they are patient and mindful of their thoughts and feelings. They do not act blindly on emotion," Luke said. "Do you understand?"

Rey nodded, her mind now feeling as clear as she could ever remember.

"Good…that will be all for today." Luke said with satisfaction.

Rey's face turned quizzical.

"That's it?" she asked in disbelief.

"For me yes." Luke said slightly amused. "But for you, this lesson can only be fully understood through practice. So that's what you will do from now until after sunset."

 _Until after sunset!?_ Rey's heart sunk in overwhelming disappointment. It was only a few hours after sunrise! And this is what the great Jedi master had her doing all day?

"So…you want me to sit here all day and just… breathe?" she asked with polite incredulousness.

"You sound surprised." Luke said.

"Well…it wasn't exactly what I thought I would be doing," Rey said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Repetition is key. You must learn how to settle your mind before you can fully control it. In time it will all make sense." Luke said. "Come see me when you have finished." Luke said before walking off towards his hut.

Rey frowned slightly. The thought of sitting on the cold damp sand all day, enduring the frigid cold, just breathing sounded incredibly dull and uninteresting.

She watched a few of the black and white birds strolling around on the beach. They dug their large faded orange beaks in the sand looking for food.

 _Well Luke must have his reasons_ , Rey thought sighing.

She settled herself on the sand, the wind now whipping at a constant velocity, the cool air biting into her skin.

She took her slow calculated deep breaths as her thoughts bounced around in her head. She wondered if Finn had woken up from his coma. She thought back to their first meeting; how they made a great team in taking down the two tie fighters that had chased them.

Her mind wandered to the death of Han Solo and her battle with Kylo Ren. A deep fiery hatred bubbled in her body. She wanted to see that man—that monster—dead. And she wanted to kill him. Just to stick him through the heart with her lightsaber. He deserved to die.

 _Damn it! My mind is wandering. Focus on my breathing…Focus on my breathing._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! It definitely helps to spur me on to write more :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Kylo Ren stood near a stainless steel table in his black garb. His right arm was strapped to the table and his cauterized wound was exposed, a blackened stump, raw and fleshy.

"No anaesthesia sir?" the 2-3B medical droid asked in its robotic matter of fact tone.

"No!" Kylo responded viciously as the 2-3B medical droid cleaned his wound. His left cheek twitched, the agonizing pain overwhelmed his senses. He wanted this pain. It drove him, fed his anger, increased his power.

"GAAHHH!" Kylo groaned and winced vigorously as the droid attached the new mechanical arm to his wound, each nerve rod entering his arm with a small gush of blood and horrible squishing sound.

Kylo grimaced, watching intensely as the droid finished attaching each mechanical nerve to his arm with precision.

Kylo tried to move his fingers. The mechanical rods clicked in unison and the fleshy prosthetic hand responded as expected.

The droid now reached over the hand with a sharp needle and firmly poked a finger. Kylo's new hand winced as the feeling now returned. The droid repeated the exercise again on another finger, registering the same response.

"Feeling alright now sir?" the droid inquired.

Kylo's bubbling anger boiled to its breaking point. He ripped his arm off the table and yanked the droid by its neck with his new hand. With all his strength, he threw the droid violently against the nearby wall. The droid clattered against the wall with groans and whirrs. Sparks and electrical smoke emanated from the mangled droid's circuits as the lights in the droids eyes flickered and then went dark. The air smelled of burnt metal.

Kylo reached for his cross-hilted lightsaber with his open hand. The weapon flew to him from the table and neatly landed into the prosthetic flesh. Kylo tucked the weapon to his belt and pulled a new black leather glove onto his hand.

He briskly strode out the medical bay, his thoughts continually bubbling in hate and anger. Hate for his master, hate for Luke Skywalker, and anger for his failures.

Several low ranking officers ducked out of his path, one gulping in fear, the others giving him a curt nod. Kylo paid no attention to them as he purposefully continued to stride along the narrow corridor. His black boots paced over the glossy black floor in rhythm, echoing loudly.

He reached the end of the corridor and turned into his antechambers. The door parted with a hiss and Kylo entered immediately.

The room was softly alight with a few fluorescent lights embedded in the ceiling. The entire room was paneled in a dark grey without windows.

The only distinguishable object was a single black velvet chair in the center of the room.

And in it sat a person Kylo despised to see at the moment. General Hux had a smug expression on his face as he locked eyes with Kylo. His arms lay regally over the arms of the chair, his greasy, ginger colored hair was slicked back in its usual fashion.

Kylo's upper lip twitched, he restrained his body which immediately wanted to reach for his lightsaber to strike him down.

"What are you doing here?" Kylo demanded.

Hux narrowed his eyes with a smirk, and gracefully lifted up from the chair. "Delivering news." Hux responded in amused tone. "Trust me, I have no pleasure…reveling in your chambers."

Kylo eyed Hux with vehement anger.

Hux paced behind Kylo. "As it is, my plan is in full effect. I have one of the high ranking Resistance leaders on my leash. And soon I will have their fleet in the palm of my hand." Hux now walked up to Kylo's side, uncomfortably close. Kylo remained staring ahead, avoiding his gaze.

"It will be the end to your mother's pitiful life as well as an end to the Resistance," Hux said softly into his ear. Kylo's face grimaced uncomfortably as his mother's face flashed in his mind briefly.

"And after that who knows?" Hux whispered in his ear. "Perhaps…I will be in command of you."

Hux's face broke into a smirk, his face triumphant. He took several strides towards the door.

"I do hope you can defeat Skywalker and the girl…for your sake." Hux said with sarcasm as the door hissed open for him.

Kylo swirled his tounge in his mouth with a slight shake of his head. "ARGHH!" he screamed loudly in frustration. Kylo ignited his lightsaber, the red crackling glow illuminating the room.

Kylo bared his teeth, angrily ripped the velvet chair to shreds.

His chest heaved with short and rapid breaths. There was a fiery anger in his eyes. The fire burned in his veins.

A clear image of a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair flashed in his mind. She lay sprawled on a glossy obsidian floor with her eyes were glazed open, vapid, and lifeless. Her nose trickled blood down towards her mouth and tears glazed her cheeks.

A sudden feeling of shock and complete despair filled Kylo's body. He fell to the floor on all fours, his mind reeling and his entire body overcome with a sad, longing feeling he had not felt in years.


	9. Chapter 9 - Ben Solo

**Hi everyone! Hope you are all doing well, thank you to the kind people who review. I appreciate it :)**

 **3/25/18 update: added onto the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **19 YEARS AGO**

A small steel freighter screamed through space at lightspeed, on its way towards the Menkor system, home to the new jedi temple.

11 year old Ben Solo sat on the bench hunched over his nervously fidgeting fingers. In his hands was a small crystal, jagged in shape, but smooth to the touch, its color opaque with a hint of violet.

His thick black hair was parted on the side and swept over his ears causally. Ben's face was pale as a ghost and his empty stomach churned in nervousness and occasional dread.

The only other passenger in the narrow seating area was a young girl Ben's age. Her shoulder length crimson red hair was bobbed down on both sides of her face, beset by dark brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Emmelyn!" the young red haired girl said brightly. "But you can call me Em for short. What's your name?" Em asked, smiling warmly.

Ben looked up in surprise and stared at her with nervous wide eyes. "um…I'm Ben…"

"Nice to meet you Ben!" she exclaimed shaking his hand excitedly.

Ben continued to stare at her, his innards squirming uncomfortably. He was not an outgoing or confident person like his father. At the moment he did not feel like talking at all.

"I'm so excited we get to be trained under Luke Skywalker!" Em exclaimed happily. "I could barely sleep all last night! I just can't wait to see what we learn first!" Em said bubbling with excitement.

Ben's body now felt even more weighted and fearful, the excitement of this new acquaintance dragging his feelings down.

His skin prickled with goosebumps as he recalled his uncle's words from years ago, "Whenever you want to start your training, you let me know. You will be a great jedi Ben." Ben remembered the warm smile and the twinkle in Luke's eyes as he ruffled his hair playfully. He watched in ardent admiration as Luke shook hands and thanked the politicians with whom he had spoken with. Ben watched in awe as Luke then escorted his group of 3 young jedi apprentices aboard the starship. With a final smile and wave back to the crowd, he entered the ship's interior and disappeared from sight.

Ben desperately wanted to be one of those apprentices; to own a lightsaber, to valiantly defend people from the evil of the galaxy, to move things with the force! A whole world of possibilities and opportunities were out there when becoming a jedi. And it looked awesome!

But now that Ben was on his way to begin his training, a sense of dread overwhelmed his body. Luke was his favorite friend in the whole galaxy. Consciously he knew he didn't want to disappoint. And the idea that everyone _knew_ he would be a great jedi made him very nervous.

Ben's stomach growled and grumbled, a sharp pain signaling his empty stomach. To his annoyance, Em heard this. "You sound hungry," she said with a chuckle. "Here have some." She said reaching into her bag and offering him a packaged granola bar.

"Oh...no I'm okay thanks." Ben said quickly averting his eyes.

"It's okay, I've got plenty of extras." She said tossing one into his lap.

"oh…um…thanks…" Ben mumbled continuing to avoid her gaze.

Em opened one for herself and took a bite out of one. "I can't wait to build our lightsabers, I've always wanted a purple one. How about you? What color would you want?"

Ben's heart leapt for a second as he knew that the kyber crystal he held in his hands was one that could create a purple lightsaber. But this was not something he wanted this girl to know.

"Um…I—I don't really care" Ben mumbled bashfully still averting his eyes.

"What was that?" Em said leaning closer.

"I—I don't really mind…" Ben said quietly glancing up at her briefly.

Em cocked her head, her dazzling red hair swishing around her shoulders. "You aren't very talkative are you?"

Ben blushed, his cheeks burning a bright red.

"It's ok" she said upbeat with a smile. "My mum and dad aren't very talkative either," she said taking another bite out of her bar. "It was my grandfather who was the talkative one. We would always go out exploring in the woods and jumping in the river…" Em said with a jovial, nostalgic look on her face, "…and then tell stories under the starlight."

Ben managed a weak smile.

"So what planet are you from Ben?" she asked in an upbeat tone, her eyes shining with excitement.

Ben's nerves jangled his stomach, his mind going blank.

"Umm…" Ben gulped grasping for words, "…I'm from Hosnian…Hosnian Prime," Ben said meekly.

"How about you?" Ben asked quickly wanting to avoid talking about himself.

"Really?" Em asked intriguingly over Ben's question. "Wow you're so lucky, I've always wanted to visit the capitol, what was it like there?"

Ben grimaced as his empty stomach gurgled painfully.

"Um…well it's crowded… and busy with lots of different people," He said quickly.

Em looked at him enviously. "That's so cool…" she said her thoughts trailing off in awe. There was a pause and Ben resumed nervously fidgeting with his kyber crystal.

"Well I'm from Avastapor." Em said casually. "It's a quiet place, but there are beautiful landscapes and valleys."

"That sounds nice." Ben said forcedly trying not to appear disinterested.

"Yeah…it—" Em paused noticing the crystal in his hands. "What's that you have there?" she asked quizzically.

Ben's heart leapt to his throat, "Oh it's nothing…just something my mother gave me," Ben lied averting his eyes. He desperately didn't want to reveal to her that it was Luke whom had given it to him.

Em's face was alight in interest, "Can I see?" she asked innocently.

 _Oh no._ Ben's stomach dropped. "I—" Ben hesitated, his unwillingness to share his secrets distracting him. "I...sorry not right now" Ben finished, fumbling to put the crystal in his knapsack.

"Oh…that's ok." Em said in some disappointment. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"I—I…um…I'm going to take a nap," Ben said hastily wanting to avoid further conversation.

"oh ok," Em said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Ben curled up towards the window opposite Em, closing his eyes tightly. His mind continued to race with worry and fear.

* * *

 **5 YEARS LATER**

THWAP! "You're just bad at this!" a 15 year old Em said with a triumphant smirk as she recoiled her bamboo practice saber in a swift maneuver from Ben's arm. Her flaming red hair swished above her shoulders, the color blending with the sky's faded sunset. The tree lined hill on which they stood was covered in varying green grasses sprinkled with bright purple bellflowers. A stream babbled away from their view deep in the heart of the now darkened forest.

Off in the distance, the white marble dome of the jedi temple peeked above the willowy, wispy trees.

Ben grimaced in frustration, rubbing his now bruised upper arm. His long black hair was the same it had always been, but his soft cheeks were shallower and his jaw was now more defined.

"Alright…that's it!" Ben whipped his saber around his body in a flash of skill and grace. He slashed at Em's midsection but Em quickly parried the saber with a graceful upward sweep. She stepped forward to stab towards Ben's chest, but Ben brushed it aside easily and went on the offensive. Blow by blow he stepped forward quickly swirling his sword efficiently and powerfully. Determination gripped his eyes and the smirk on Em's face was replaced with an intense focus. She paced backwards deflecting Ben's blows with increasing difficulty, the fervor of Ben's strikes taking her off balance.

Em dodged a stab and then parried a vigourous slash. Ben swooped his saber in an elliptical motion and smacked Em's saber towards the ground forcefully.

Em frantically flailed her out of control weapon in a desperate slash, but Ben swiftly outmaneuvered her, whipping his saber around Em's, striking her hard in the ribs. THWACK!

"AH!" Em yelled in surprise as she fell to the soft grassy ground.

"Gotcha." Ben said proudly with a smirk of his own. Em winced in some pain as he pointed his saber at her chin. "Not so bad now am I?" Ben teased. Em pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Go on say I'm the better swordsman."

Em rolled her eyes. Suddenly she extended out her hand forcing a wall of air towards Ben's legs.

"Wha-!" Ben exclaimed as he fell sideways onto the ground. UPFH! Ben rolled down the hill settling face up on his back.

"Mind your surroundings young one!" Em mused with a smirk, her flaming red hair now frayed and out of place.

Ben lay still his mouth agape and his eyes closed. Em walked up to his still body, her smirk dissolving. "Ben?"

Em snorted. "You'd be a complete sissy if that was all it took—"

Ben suddenly opened his eyes and reached out with his open palm. Em's face turned to surprise as her right ankle was swept out from under her and pulled towards Ben's hand.

"OMPHF!" Em groaned as she fell to the ground tumbling into Ben's side.

"Now we're square," Ben said with a grin. Em narrowed her eyes at him with annoyance.

He rolled over next to Em their faces now inches from each other. "Go on…say I bested you" Ben said with a grin.

"Ha ha," Em said sarcastically. "You were just lucky." Em defiantly crossed her arms and rolled away from him onto to her back. "Besides…I struck you first."

Ben laughed. "Please…you only got my left arm. I would have survived."

Em burst into a short laugh, "oh suuuuure…whatever you say," she said smirking.

Ben laughed, his insides squirming with a warm happiness.

They both looked up at the now darkened, clear night sky. Two baby blue moons were glowing brightly amongst the winking stars, appearing like small coin sized balls.

Ben could feel a few strands of Em's splayed hair tickling his neck. A euphoric sense of calm and happiness ebbed through his body. His thoughts wandered, yearning to be closer, yearning to just brush against her skin.

"This place…it's so peaceful." Ben said softly still looking upwards.

Em glanced over towards him with a warm smile. Ben's stomach swooped wildly with warmth. Em's face glowed a pale blue in the moonlight, her red hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Yeah…I love it here…" She said quietly still gazing at the stars. "It's like…like I'm back home," Em said, a fond reminiscent look on her face.

Ben smiled, a churning heat expanding from his stomach.

"We should get back…" Em said softly still staring out at the night sky. A few crickets chirped noisily while they both stared upwards with gentle smiles.

"Let's stay a while…" Ben said slowly, his hand brushing Em's arm. Em and Ben turned to each other their faces in toxically close. An intense tingling of sparks and warmth washed over Ben's body as he slowly intertwined his fingers into Em's.

Ben felt Em tremble slightly, her breath shortening. Ben and Em gazed into each other's eyes, a frond of Em's frazzled crimson hair covering her cheek. Ben slowly reached forward and brushed it out of her face with an affectionate smile. He could feel her warm breath on his face, her familiar flowery scent enveloping his senses.

A euphoric flushing cascaded through his body as he leaned forward softly pressing his lips against hers.

He lightly ran his fingers through her soft silky hair, slowly caressing her cheek as their lips parted.

Ben's heart thumped rapidly, waves of intense heat and bliss flowed through his body.

Em nuzzled her head lovingly under his chin as they both lay on the softly cushioned grass.

Ben let out a deep blissful exhale slowly stroking Em's silky hair. He watched as a few moths fluttered in the moonlight, flapping around each other as if in a dance.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Em said tenderly with a small exhale.

"You said I wasn't very talkative." Ben said with a fond smile. Em blushed, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Sorry…" she said bashfully.

"Don't be," Ben said soothingly, "I was nervous that day…and yeah I'm still not very talkative." Ben said with a small laugh. Em giggled quietly.

A few moments passed as they continued to bask in the warmth of each other.

"Whatever happened to that thing you had. The one your mother gave you." Ben cricked his head at her.

"Oh…you mean this." Ben reached into his robes pulling out the small jagged crystal. The moonlight cast a sparkling violet glow on their faces as the light shone through it.

"Wow…" Em said softly her eyes alight, "Is that…"

"yeah," Ben said with a nod, placing the kyber crystal in her fingers. She examined it with thoughtful fondness.

Ben chuckled. "Oh that's right…you wanted a purple lightsaber," Ben said with a smile.

Em smiled, turning to gaze at him warmly, "You remembered."

"How could I forget…" Ben said trailing off as she offered the crystal back.

"Keep it." Ben said affectionately pushing her hand away. Em continued to hold her hand out now looking at him with surprise.

"No..." Em said slowly, a look of confusion on her face.

"I want you to have it." Ben said calmly gazing into her deep brown eyes.

Em slowly shook her head uncertainly.

"No—I—I can't take it…this is…it's…it's yours, your mother gave it to you," She said timidly, her eyes tearing up.

"It is mine to give…keep it." Ben said with softly. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek embracing her in passionate kiss.

Two glistening tears dripped down her cheek as Ben caressed her face tenderly.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"GAAH!"

Kylo panted heavily, his eyes wide in shock. A dizzy weighted feeling cemented itself in his body. A deep longing met with utter despair. Long years had passed since he had last pictured _her_ face. A heavy weighted feeling sent hollow chills through his body. Tears welled up in his eyes, _why couldn't I save her?_ _How could I let her die?_ Kylo's upper lip trembled as he continued to stare at the ground picturing Em's lifeless body…the blood dripping from her nose…her flaming red hair splayed out wildly…her beautiful dark brown eyes glazed over.

Kylo choked back tears whimpering in painful sorrow. _It was all my fault._

 _No._ A dark voice in Kylo's head said coolly. Kylo regained composure, his whimpering calmed. The dark voice in his head spoke again.

 _No…this is Skywalker's fault. It was him. He is the one who left us to die._

An intense rage fumed over his despair. His whole body trembled with hatred for his former master. Kylo didn't just want to kill him. He wanted to rip his body limb from limb, to make _him_ watch as someone _he_ cared about was tortured and killed.

But who would that be? _Who_ would that be!? Kylo clenched his fists screaming in frustrated rage. The unanswerable question made him collapse to the floor. He had no one to torture him with, no one to make him beg for mercy.

 _Unless..._ Kylo paused his rage, mulling over the thought that snapped into his mind. _Organa_. For a brief moment, warm nostalgic feelings swept over his body. He hadn't seen his mother since…since before Skywalker betrayed him. Kylo didn't know what to think or feel. He had learned to hate his past…but tickling in his mind he knew his mother had no fault in this matter.

The cold, sinister voice spoke in his head once more.

 _She is your enemy_ … _She must die._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while. I wanted to revise this chapter before continuing. It is now different than the previous version and more has been added to the end. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!**

Rey's arms and chest trembled uncontrollably the frigid wind whipped against her skin. Her cheeks and nose were reddening in the biting cold as the deeply hued dark grey clouds blanketed over the island. It was a few hours after midday yet the surroundings looked almost night with how much the clouds filtered out the sun. The constant thundering roar of the ocean waves droned on in her ears as they continued to roll forward, lapping up to her feet in a white bubbly foam. To her added annoyance, the soft black sand beach acted as a heat sink, pulling all of the warmth out of her body.

Rey shakily inhale deeply with her eyes closed. With all her willpower she tried to focus on her breath, but her chattering teeth and numbing extremities completely distracted her. Rey yearned for a fire, an air conditioner, just anything warm. She reminisced fondly to the cozy blanket she had this morning…the dull hum of the waves through the _Falcon's_ hull, the comfortable plush seat and soft warm blanket.

"ARRGH!" She grunted aloud in frustration. _This is impossible!_

Rey angrily got up and kicked some sand towards the ocean in frustration. A sharp pain pierced her big toe. "ARRGH DAMNIT!" she yelled heatedly. She looked back to where she had launched the divot of sand and noticed a sharp obsidian rock gleaming dully with crimson blood. Her toe now throbbed in pain causing her to wince uncomfortably. Blood seeped through a deep gash on her toe. She reached her fingers to try to stop the bleeding, but the pain sharply increased tenfold.

Rey gritted her chattering teeth but the sharp pain kept coming.

 _ARGH that's it!_ She thought storming off up the jagged stone steps, furiously muttering under her breath. "Breathing until after sunset? What a ridiculous task. Not even _he_ could do it in this weather," She muttered irritably.

A sprinkling rain steadily turned into a downpour adding to Rey's freezing misery.

Luke's beehive stone hut was visible in the distance up the steep graded slope, at the moment appearing the size of a fingernail. Each step Rey took was agony as she staggered up the steps on her pain ridden foot.

Finally she had reached the top of the steps, exhausted and frigid. Her hair was completely drenched and dripping, and her body continued to tremble. The numbness from the cold almost made her forget about her throbbing toe.

 _Crazy old man_ she thought in disgust as she angrily pounded on Luke's door.

"Let me in!" she chattered through the rain, her nose now sniffling. There was no answer.

The resentment overwhelmed her and she threw her shoulder into the door with all her might.

"Damnit! Let me in you—"

The door suddenly screeched opened causing her to awkwardly fall face forward into Luke's hut.

"What was that?" Luke asked with slight amusement. Rage rose up through her chest as Rey quickly scrambled to her feet.

"What was the point of all this?" she demanded heatedly.

Luke continued to stare at her with an amused expression. "I thought I already told you, didn't I?"

"I nearly froze to death out there! How the hell was I supposed settle my mind?!" she said, her body quivering like a leaf.

"Take this." Luke said warmly, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Rey glared daggers into Luke as he calmly walked to the small crackling fire in the center of the small hut. A metal pot was propped up by sticks on either side, with a long cylindrical one bearing the weight from the handle.

"Please sit," Luke said, gesturing to the blanketed cot at the edge of the room. Rey, still shivering and exhausted, wanted to refuse as an act of defiance, but her numb, trembling legs gave in and she plunked down on the edge of the cot. Luke carefully ladled the steaming soup into some wooden bowls.

"Here," Luke said, offering her a bowl. "Eat. You'll feel better." Rey glared at him and grabbed it without a word, the frustration and anger towards him still bubbling inside her.

Rey eagerly took a spoonful of the soup but her stomach immediately dropped as an eyeball floated to the top of the bowl.

"How's the soup?"

Rey peered up from her bowl with her eyebrows furrowed in resentment. "Seriously?"

"The eyeballs are very nutritious." Luke said matter of factly.

"I nearly just froze to death out there! And you ask 'how's the soup?'" she exclaimed fuming.

"You did well…" Luke said taking a slurp of his soup. "You did very well."

Rey was thoroughly confused. "But you said—" she started slowly.

"—yes I said until sundown..." Luke interrupted, "but I wasn't expecting you to do it on your first attempt…"

Rey sighed in disgust. "So this was all…just a test." Rey said sourly.

"Yes it was a test." Luke said with a sly smile. "I wanted you to come face to face with failure."

"And why is that?" Rey muttered, her head huddled under the blanket.

"Because sometimes failures are painful, uncomfortable experiences. They are certainties in life…even in a jedi's life…and it is only when we learn from and accept our failures, can we then overcome them."

Rey shook her head slightly her face still grimaced in anger.

"You couldn't have found an easier way of showing me this?" she asked bitterly.

Rey exhaled frustratedly and shook her head, unable to bear the look of his face any longer. She stared straight into the fire still processing her resentment towards Luke.

"Did you expect this journey to be easy?" Luke asked, his face turning serious. "Did you expect you would be become a jedi overnight?"

Rey's face hardened, still avoiding Luke's piercing gaze. She angrily tried to push the guilt out of her mind.

"Your feelings betray you Rey…" Luke said, the fire crackling and flickering, playfully lighting his face. Rey gritted her teeth her thoughts still swirling in resentment. "A jedi does not allow anger, frustration, or failure; to control them."

The statement struck a nerve. Rey dropped her bowl of soup to the floor splattering the steamy liquid over the stone floor.

How can you say this?" Rey asked incredulously rising to her feet. "How?" she repeated insistently. Luke sternly looked at her, staying silent and still.

"You were the one hiding your failure from the rest of the galaxy. You turned your back on your friends, your family!" She shouted towards him. To her added frustration Luke continued to just stare at her with the same stern expression.

"What does that make you?" Rey demanded, determined to provoke him. Luke's eyes narrowed.

"You know nothing of what I've seen." Luke said darkly back to her. "Of what Snoke can do. You think you can take him and the First Order on your own?" Luke said his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You think you're ready?" Luke asked rhetorically raising his eyebrows. Rey continued to stare back at him, a creeping doubt now nagging in her mind.

"You're just a child."

Rey's blood boiled beneath her skin as her eyes teared up. Luke continued to glare at Rey, a hardened expression etched on his face.

Rey's chest heaved vigorously, her fists clenching tightly.

"You are emotional, you are judgmental. You are _impatient_." Luke stated emphatically. "This is not the jedi way."

Rey's eyes continued to tear up as she let out a single distressed huff and strode to the door, wrenching it open with all her anger.

Luke sighed disappointedly as she left.

 _Damn him_ Rey thought as she stomped along the grass up the steeply graded knoll. The birds cawing in the distance as the rain continued to pattered down steadily, returning the icy cold to her veins. Darker, blackened clouds now loomed overhead.

 _You're just a child._ The words seemed seared into her brain. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she memories on Jakku flashed before her eyes. She pushed them away trying not to remember.

 _Just a child. T_ he words continued to echo in her head causing a searing emotional pain in her chest. She knelt to the ground weeping openly, her throat burning in a constricted pain.

* * *

12 year old Rey sprinted along the coarse Jakku sand heading straight towards the millennium falcon. The rampway was in her sights, spurring her on even more.

Unkar Plutt and five of his cronies sprinted after her, their boots kicking up the yellow sand every which way. "Don't let that girl escape!" Plutt's gruff voice yelled at his men.

Rey heart skipped a beat as she looked back over her shoulder. She would have mere seconds to get in and take off before Plutt and his men reached her.

Rey's boots skidded on the rampway's metal grating, but she quickly regained her feet and scrambled inside towards the cockpit.

Her heart thumped rapidly, adrenaline coursing through every inch of her thin frame. She quickly slid herself into the cockpit seat and flicked the power sequence switch. Immediately the engines whirred to life.

Rey's mind raced looking for the throttle and she frantically started pushing random switches and levers.

A mechanical grinding followed by a sputtering of the engines filled her ears. "No no…" Rey said desperately flicking the power sequence switch again and again. A sinking dread overwhelmed her as she listened to the engines whine to a halt.

"Please…Please" she said looking over her shoulder continuing to flick the switch. But the thunking of heavy footsteps and shouting voices echoed into the ship and Rey's stomach dropped into hopelessness.

Huge gnarled hands threw Rey from the cockpit seat violently to the floor.

She tried to scramble to her feet to get away but Plutt stepped on her hand, causing a sharp pain as her wrist wouldn't budge. Painful tears welled in her eyes as Plutt huffed on his breath raggedly.

"You…You are going to pay for this." Plutt said glaring down at her.

Rey looked up fearfully, her adrenaline now turning to a horrible dread. Memories of the dark, dusty cell she had once occupied for one miserable week flashed into her mind. But this was much worse than trying to steal a packet of bread.

"Take her away!" Plutt yelled angrily storming off.

* * *

For 24 whole hours Rey sat in the shaded corner of her cell drenched in sweat. Her throat was parched and scratchy, her stomach empty, and her limbs weak and almost lifeless. She could barely keep her eyes open.

Plutt stomped up to her cell, his raggedy breath rousing Rey. "Where were you going child?" Plutt asked gruffly.

Rey lolled her head averting her eyes.

"You're going to die of thirst if you don't tell me. Where were you going?" Plutt insisted.

"Away from here…" Rey said hoarsely, returning the strongest glare she could muster. "…to find my family," she finished determinedly.

Plutt scoffed, chuckling darkly, "Family? You have no family. You're just a scavenger. An outcast. There is nothing and no one for you out there."

Rey's eyes dropped to her feet. Deep down she knew Plutt was right. No one had cared to come back for her.

Plutt threw a pouch of water through the cell bars splashing water against the clay wall and dusty floor. Rey's body jolted as she scrambled desperately to pick it up, saving as much water as she could. Plutt chuckled as he stomped off, pleased at her suffering.

Rey drank from the pouch generously, once again closing her eyes, and leaning against the cell wall.

Rey's chest seared with pain as the realization of loneliness and gripping hopelessness hit her. She had no ship, no money, no friends, nothing. She was just a child. An outcast. No one. And in all likelihood she would die here.

* * *

Rey wiped her eyes vigorously as the rain fell steadily and a few tears streamed down her face. A blinding flash of light appeared in the distance catching her attention. Rey jerked her head to the skyline, searching for the cause. A deep thunderous rumbling shuddered her thin frame causing her to fall back to the ground. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest as more rumblings echoed through the blackened clouds.

Rey scrambled to her feet and swiveled her head looking for shelter. _The steps!_ She could just make out the gray weathered steps through the pouring rain and low hanging clouds. She sprinted through the grass following the steps up to the ancient tree. Rey jumped the last few steps and quickly ducked through the entry way into the tree. The familiar ancient musty smell enthralled her senses once again and a heavenly warmth seemed to radiate from the walls.

Now dripping wet and completely exhausted, Rey found a dry dusty corner near the ancient books and curled up hugging her trembling, dripping body. The warmth radiating from the tree felt like a soft comforting blanket wrapping her up.

Her thoughts continued to swirl with painful memories and questions she couldn't answer. Soon her eyelids shuddered and closed.


	11. Chapter 11

The stealth black First Order transport flew through the vast expanse, the winking stars streaking by in the windows.

Jessica Pava knelt over her backpack stuffing in magnetized thermal detonators and remote explosive charges. Poe was at the control screen tapping at a small console which illuminated a 3d map of the First Order shipyard. Two Imperial First Class cruisers were half built in the orbiting shipyard, a mass of corrugated steel beams and scaffolding outlined the frame of the destroyers.

Jess finished packing the last of the explosives and joined Poe at his side.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Poe said rubbing his upper lip continuing to examine the layout of the shipyard.

Jess patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Well we've been in worse trouble than this," She said unconvincingly.

"Yeah true…but still…" Poe said rubbing his stubble concernedly.

BB8 beeped enthusiastically rolling up behind them. Poe chuckled "Well I'm glad someone's optimistic."

BB8 swiveled his orange and white head back and forth expressing his excitement. Jess smiled shaking her head. Poe's droid had such a personality. How they became so inseparable was cute.

"So what's the plan if one of us gets caught?"

Poe shrugged, "Well…improvise…shoot our way out…something like that."

Jess' stomach swooped nervously, "well that's fairly reassuring," she said with a nervous chuckle. Jess tentatively placed another magnetic detonator in the satchel. A hot lurch of nervousness welled up from her stomach. Her hands trembled slightly as she took the remote detonator out of her pocket.

BB8 whistled and beeped hopefully.

"I wish I had your confidence BB8." Jess said with a slight smile. "The more I think about it the more nervous I get." Jess said truthfully.

BB8 chirped back in interest.

"Well we've got to download their map files buddy." Poe said, looking over at BB8. "The First Order's main base is still unknown. But if we find it, we have a good chance of ending this war."

A high pitched beeping began echoing through the ship. Jess' stomach lurched forward nauseously. _Coordinate proximity alarm. This is it._

Jess gave a slow measured breath attempting to calm her butterflies.

"Ready?" Poe said, his face alight with a small smile. Jess licked her lips, her nerves jangling throughout. "Let's do it."

Poe nodded affirmatively and headed up the ladder towards to the cockpit.

Poe and Jess found the alarm continuing to blare sharply as the control console indicated the time to end of hyperspace. _20 seconds…19 seconds…18 seconds…_

Jess set down the satchel of explosives behind her and BB8 rolled up behind them beeping in a mix of curiosity and concern.

"Yeah buddy there'll be enough time to get back. Just make sure you and Jess don't get sidetracked."

BB8 beeped back in affirmation.

The hyperdrive's humming lulled and cut out in a cacophony of mechanical whirring as the bright streaking stars returned to a stop. Ahead of their ship was a clay-red planet which at the moment was the size of a basketball.

" _Arrival at Io Station,"_ mused the computers monotone voice. Jess felt a tightening of her throat as another shot of hot adrenaline washed over her body.

"Well…you said you always wanted an exotic vacation…" Poe said amusingly. Jess rolled her eyes, letting out a chuckle.

"We have you on our screen now, please identify," said a young male voice over the radio. Poe glanced over at Jess giving her a quick nod, his face hardened in focus. Jess gave a weak smile and nod in return as he grasped her left hand firmly in comfort.

She switched forward the intercom.

"Cargo Shuttle SN0508 requesting landing clearance," She said smoothly.

Silent seconds ticked by ratcheting the tension in Jess' body. She could nauseatingly feel her breakfast swirling up from her stomach as she subconsciously held her breath. Finally they heard a crackling on their radio.

"Cargo Shuttle SN0508 we don't have you on our arrival schedule."

A surge of hot adrenaline churned out from her stomach. She felt a drop of sweat drip down her forehead as she leaned forward to the microphone

"Acknowledged Io control, uh…we had a hyperdrive malfunction while on route to Aosean station…Transmitting clearance code," she ended firmly. She glanced over to Poe, biting her lower lip nervously. Poe gave her a curt nod and tapped the console to transmit the clearance code.

Again silence. Jess froze in her seat as more sweat beading on her neck and forehead.

"…Cargo Shuttle SN0508…you are cleared to land in maintenance hangar 2B."

 _Oh thank the stars_ Jess thought as she released a sharp exhale. BB8 chirped up happily. Poe chuckled glancing at BB8, "It was indeed buddy…well done Jess." Poe said winking at her with a small smile.

Jess shook her head with sly smile, letting out another audible exhale. "Well…that's step one down," she said knuckling Poe with a fist bump.

Poe grinned at her as he resumed control of the ship's joystick. The ship slowly coasted towards the planet Io, the redish-orange sphere appearing larger and larger in the cockpit window. The poles of the planet were capped with a snowy white ice. Jess could see a few transport ships in the distance approaching the station, glimmering in the sunlight as they flew closer.

The space station was massive—a huge drydock and spaceport complex hosting some 10 odd star destroyers in differing stages of construction.

The main control tower was at the center of the massive steel spiderweb, a towering dome shaped structure outfitted with many paned windows.

"Wow…" Jess gasped softly in awe, admiring the station's complexity and size.

"It's something isn't it?" Poe said.

"Yes it is…" Jess said dreamily, still in awe.

Their ship was dwarfed into the shadow of a skeletal star destroyer. Jess watched as masked workers welded together the long steel beams. Sparks lit the scene as a few small maintenance vessels with long extendable hydraulic cranes floated nearby.

"Hangar 2B…there it is." Poe said pointing ahead. The large white colored letters, _2B_ were emblazoned on the steel exterior next to the smallest hangar bay. On either side of this smaller hangar bay were expansive much taller ones.

Jess could just make out the cargo ships docking inside the larger hangars, unloading steel beams from the planet's surface. The smaller maintenance vessels carried them out in open air containers which she guessed was for the cranes' easier access. There had to be tens of thousands of people working at this facility—and that was not counting the foundries and industry back on the planet.

Poe gently guided the ship through the ray shielded hangar bay. The ray shield's faint blue glow faded around the cockpit window as they passed through slowly. The inside of the hangar bay was large enough to fit only half a dozen smaller ships. Two were already stationed on hydraulic lifts with groups of mechanics working on them, dressed head to toe in dark grey jumpsuits. One of the groups was fitting on a new cockpit window for a particularly battered and worn ship maintenance vessel. The other group appeared to be servicing the extendable crane.

Jess' stomach lurched as she saw a First Order officer and two Stormtroopers marching down the grated steps into the hangar bay.

"Alright this is it." Poe said letting out a short exhale as the ship gently touched down. "We can do this." He said warmly squeezing Jess' hand. Jess nodded, returning a hopeful smile. A sparkling hot sensation from Poe's touch tingled through her arm mixing with her body's frenetic adrenaline. Jess gave a small exhale and pushed the button activating the cargo ramp.

A sharp hiss whistled loudly as highly pressurized steam violently shot down either side of the slowly descending ramp.

Jess walked out from the cockpit into the cargo bay where she could see the steam whistling downwards. Jess stood waiting at the top of the ramp, gingerly tapping her thigh with her fingers.

The officer and Stormtroopers stared up at Jess causing a hot fire to erupt through her body. Finally the ramp touched the ground with a low thud and the officer and his accompanying troopers ascended.

Jess could see now that the officer was an older man dressed in the same grey uniform, wrinkles creasing his shallow cheeks.

"Hello there!" Jess said brightly. The officer paid her no attention as he looked down at an electronic tablet, tapping and swiping away with apparent annoyance.

Finally he stopped in front of Jess, the Stormtroopers at his side carrying their standard issue blasters.

"Search the ship." He commanded with a sense of boredom to his voice. The Stormtroopers immediately sidestepped him and began searching the boxes in the cargo bay, opening the lids quickly.

Jess' heartbeat thumped hard against her chest, almost painfully. Finally the officer stopped directly in front of her "SN0508 is that correct?" he said looking up from his tablet. "Yes…um…yes it is." She said airily with a vigorous nod. _God keep it together!_

"How are you doing today?" she said quickly glancing around him at the stormtrooper who was emptying a box's contents onto the floor.

The officer finally looked up from his tablet with a discernable look of displeasure on his face. "I'm fine." He said curtly. "So what appears to be the problem?"

"Ah…well uh…we had a hyperdrive burn out—"

"—Go check the cockpit" one of the Stormtroopers ordered to the other pointing in Jess' direction. Jess glanced over to the Stormtroopers, momentarily causing her to stumble on her words.

"—uh…on our way to Aosean station…um…we believe it was the compressor that blew out."

"Very well…" the officer said eyeing her carefully before tapping away at his tablet. Jess anxiously glanced down to see that he was taking notes of what she was saying.

"…and what is your cargo?"

"Vehicle and electronic parts," Jess replied smoothly her nerves still bubbling underneath her skin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw hear one of the stormtrooper's footprints clicking against the metal floor as he headed towards the cockpit. Jess' heart beat picked up twofold as she knew what was coming next.

"Vehicle and electronic parts…" the officer muttered as he again tapped away at his tablet notating every word.

"And Number of crew members—"

"—Sir I've got something" an intercom like voice echoed through the ship.

The officer looked up abruptly from his tablet, his eyes darting to the stormtrooper's voice. "It looks like explosives sir." The stormtrooper said kneeling over the opened rucksack.

The officer's eyebrows furrowed as he brushed Jess aside and as began strutting towards the cockpit. "Stay with this one," he ordered back towards the stormtrooper who was still rummaging through the cargo boxes.

Jess looked over towards the cockpit, her heart in her throat. The stormtrooper to her left dropped the items in his hands and scrambled forward to his dropped blaster laying 10 feet away from him on the ground. Jess' instincts kicked in as adrenaline pulsated through her body. She sprinted the short distance to the trooper forcefully kicking the side of his helmet just as the trooper's fingers grasped around the blaster. A plastic crunch dully rung through the cargo bay as the trooper's head lulled sideways against a cargo boxes. Jess stood over the trooper's body making sure he was unconscious.

A large metal clang resounded through the ship causing Jess to jerk her head towards the cockpit. Flung against the wall was a panel from the cockpit's floor. In a flash of blue light, the other stormtrooper crumpled to the ground. Poe clambered out of the compartment pistol in hand.

"No!" The officer yelled reaching for his gun. But he was too late. Poe pulled his trigger firing a blue laser bolt into the officer's stomach. The officer collapsed in a heap onto the floor as Poe got to his feet.

Jess' heart continued to pound as she exhaled in relief.

"You okay?" Poe asked looking at her concernedly as he bent over examining the dead officer.

"Yeah I'm good," Jess nodded, her hands shakily straightening her officer's tunic. "Do you think they heard?"

"Well we're about to find out." Poe said with a grimace.

They both carefully walked towards the rampway. The high pitched grinding and dull banging from the mechanic's working outside echoed into the cargo bay. Poe quickly peered around the corner of the bay wall, pistol in hand.

"Looks clear…I think we're good" He whispered to Jess. Jess' heart thumped rapidly as she took a look around the wall herself. No one was in sight, just the back end of a small beaten up cruiser.

"Ok…now what?" she whispered to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well, long time no post here. Unfortunately I've been bogged down with work and planning my original novel. I'll do my best to update this story more regularly. If you have a better word for "doors" let me know, it sounds a bit off in this chapter lol.**

 **Thanks as always for the comments and follows :)**

* * *

"Ok…now what?" she whispered to him.

Poe glanced at her briefly, frowning slightly, "well…I'll head up to the tower with this guy's tablet. We'll do it just like we planned. You know where the ventilation shaft is?"

"We'll be able to find it." Jess said firmly, ignoring her squirming stomach. BB8 beeped in confirmation.

She strode back into the cockpit and picked up the satchel of explosives, slinging it around her shoulder.

They quickly shoved the dead troopers and officer into the smuggling compartment and stopped just before the cargo bay entrance.

Exchanging a glance, they gave each other small smiles. Jess nodded, her stomach bubbling with nerves again.

BB8 gave a small excited chirp causing Jess to break into a larger grin.

Poe gave a small composed exhale. "Alright here we go."

They walked down the ships' ramp side by side, with BB8 rolling down behind them. Jess' heart picked up in intensity as they rounded into view of all the maintenance workers. Out of her periphery she counted to ten to twelve of them there. Bright blue and orange welding sparks flew from workers on her right—on her left several workers directed a pane of glass onto one of the vessels via an overhead crane. The sounds of grinding and welding drowned the room in a mechanical din. Jess' heart skipped a beat as one of the men on the ground gave them a quick glance before returning to direct his workers from above.

Poe gave the man a quick nod and smile. Jess dared not look but straight ahead. Finally a sense of relief swept over her as she could make out the metal steps around the clutter of machines and ships. "Almost there…" Poe muttered quietly.

They reached the first step and Jess could see the door in sight.

"Hey you there!" shouted a young man's voice from behind them. Jess froze, her heart plummeting to her throat.

Jess and Poe and BB8 turned to meet the voice. Jess' throat was caked dry.

The young man caked with a fair bit of grease on his hands and jumpsuit eyed them slowly. "Where'd you get that droid?" he questioned seriously, his arms crossed.

Jess' stomach somersaulted as she and Poe exchanged a distressed glance.

Jess and Poe shared a distressed glance. _You tell him_ she thought desperately motioning towards the man with a small jerk of her head.

"Um…yeah I um ordered him custom made from Coruscant…he's a BB unit." Poe said. _If we are caught here this is it…_ Jess thought her heart pounding painfully.

The young man paused for a moment taking in the information. He flashed a casual frown and nodded. "Cool," He said casually, "Can't say I've seen one of them before…"

A sense of relief flooded down Jess' body.

"Say…I haven't seen you two around here before. You guys new?" the young man asked.

 _Oh please no!_ Jess thought panicking again.

"Ah…no we were rerouted…our ship has a problem with the hyperdrive," Poe said nervously.

The young man furrowed his eyebrows. Jess swore consciously. _He knows something's off._ To her horror she thought for a brief moment his eyes darted to Poe's hands carrying the electronic tablet in Poe's hands.

"Oh ok…" the young man nodded, "well you guys have a good one…" he said, casually turning back to his work.

"That was too close…" Poe muttered as they reached the top of the steps and the door hissed open.

"I'm not going to argue with you there." Jess said quietly.

The door opened into split corridors, one continuing onward, the other perpendicular to it veering directly to their right.

Officers, maintenance workers, and droids walked in and out of doors, while a few were huddled together in pairs discussing work related matters.

A pair of patrolling Stormtroopers marched down the corridor towards them, their white armor glistening dully from the overhead lighting.

Jess' heart leapt again, her extremities going cold.

"Alright…" Jess said with a small gulp, "good luck." BB8 beeped in synchronicity.

"You too." Poe said quietly exchanging a weak smile.

Jess and BB8 began walking down the right corridor, while Poe marched ahead.

Jess marched along the corridor her stomach swirling in a mixture of warm butterflies. The rhythmic drumming of the patrolling Stormtroopers' boots echoed loudly in her ears. Her muscles continued to tense as she knew they were only a few steps behind her and BB8.

Quickly she darted her eyes right and left looking for the data server room. There were no identifying plaques, signs, or anything to discern what was behind either door. A rising feeling of desperation was closing up her throat. Up ahead the corridor split into two directions left and right. Going on her gut feeling she veered right.

The corridor continued for another 100 yards which she could see led to a dead end. _Lucky me. This just might be where the server room is…_ she thought warily. Her heartbeat intensified, now pounding painfully against her chest.

The rhythmic drumming of the Stormtroopers boots continued to echo behind her. A sickening feeling began filling her stomach. _Is it just a coincidence that they are still following me?_

Did they know she was a spy? Her throat fully clenched, she walked onwards, clutching the satchel of explosives so tight she felt it might shear in two.

One of the doors up ahead opened with a hiss and out stepped an officer dressed in all grey attire. The officer stared at Jess and for a split second their eyes met. A rush of adrenaline rushed through her body. "Sir…" she said curtly with a nod.

The officer sniffed dismissively and strode off without a word. A sense of relief swept over her momentarily, but the continued thudding of boots sent another wave of hot adrenaline through her.

 _Almost there_ she thought desperately, trying to breath normally. Finally after what seemed like a minute, she and BB8 reached the last doors at the end of the corridor. She walked up to the one on her right expecting it to hiss open, but it did not budge.

Her stomach somersaulted.

 _Oh damn it_ she thought, a feeling of dread weighing her down. Beside the door was a small dimly lit screen which glimmered with spaces for a keycode and another screen beside it for handprint recognition.

She could now see the troopers out of her periphery. Now she had to come up with an excuse… something…anything!

There was a sudden hiss from her right and Jess jolted to look. The troopers waited for a now opening door just a few feet to her right, their blasters in hand. Jess stared at them unable to move or breathe. They glanced at her momentarily, but then decided to march through the door.

Jess exhaled quietly in relief, shaking her head slightly. _That was too close,_ she thought gratefully, sweat beading on her hands. She waited until the door hissed closed before turning her attention back to the door in front of her.

"Ok…ok… what do I do…What do I do?" She murmured quietly to herself and BB8. Somehow she had to get through this door. Everything depended on it.

BB8 looked up at her and rolled into her nudging her leg. Jess furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at him in confusion. "What?" she whispered anxiously.

BB8 beeped sharply with a strong tone of frustration. He quickly rolled into her with more force throwing her off balance. "Ow! What? What is it?" she whispered angrily stepping sideways.

BB8 rolled into the space where Jess had been and extended his plug in probe. "Oh…" Jess said quietly now smirking at herself. She had not looked down to see the plug in receptacle for droids. BB8 beeped furiously swiveling his head back and forth vigorously in annoyance. _Idiot humans_ she interpreted him saying.

Jess grinned in amusement as she glanced down the corridor to check no one was in earshot. "Sorry about that…" she whispered. The door opened with a clean hiss and the droid retracted his probe and rolled inside, continuing to mutter in frustrated beeps.

Jess hastened one last glance down the corridor, then readjusted the satchel on and then slipped into the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Updated 7/14/18: The action is ramping up...**

* * *

Poe marched down the corridor narrowly sidestepping the two patrolling troopers. He felt his heart thumping against his chest, the adrenaline coursing through his body. Yet he still felt confident the mission would be a success…pending a little luck and some improvisation.

A pair of officers were conversing next to a doorway, one of them staring at the tablet in his hand.

"…and those three destroyers must be completed on schedule," Poe overheard the taller officer say sternly.

Poe wondered what the timeframe was on completing these star destroyers. Surely there was no way they could get them done within the month. _I might not put it past them though. They sure as hell know how to get things done._

A hissing sound jolted him back to reality as a door slid open 20 feet in front of him.

A pair of officers stepped out in a heated conversation. "I told you I wanted that done yesterday!" The middle aged officer yelled, a vein in his forehead bulging. He wore a distinct white tunic and cloak.

 _Hmmm…Commanding Officer's uniform. This must be the place._

The young officer on the receiving end the yelling gulped visibly, his face ashen. "Get it under control!" the older officer yelled at him. He gave the young officer one last fierce glare before sweeping off down the corridor.

Poe heart skipped a beat as the older officer walked by giving him the same furious glare. Making a mental note never to work here, Poe now eyed the door that the two officers had exited.

He stopped short of the door and took out his comlink, pressing the small red button on the side. _Come on Jess and BB8 don't let me down_ , he thought concernedly.

* * *

Jess and BB8 found themselves inside a small server room with several columns of servers lining tall metal racks. Jess scanned the room quickly. _Where is it? Where is it?_ She thought, her heart pounding against her chest.

"BB8 do you see it?" she whispered as she looked down each aisle of the server racks. BB8 rolled down the small hallway and stopped at the far end of the room. He beeped back excitedly.

"Yes! Great job!" Jess exclaimed jogging up alongside him. BB8 took out his flame torch in a thumbs up. Jess smiled with a short chuckle.

"Alright alright…" she said turning her attention to console in front of her. The screen was completely black and there wasn't a keyboard in sight. Her eyes surveyed around the screen. On the panel there was a small slit which she assumed was for inserting something...perhaps the keycard she had?

Jess dropped the satchel of explosives to the ground and reached out to touch the screen. Immediately the screen illuminated in a bright baby blue background.

A black dialog box then appeared:

 **PLEASE INSERT KEYCARD…**

"Ah ha" she said with a triumphant smirk. Jess pulled out the imperial keycard in her pocket. Inserting it into the chip reader, the thin slit glowed blue and a new dialog box appeared on the screen:

 **KEY CARD CONFIRMED. PLEASE ENTER CREDENTIALS**

 **IDENTIFICATION NUMBER: _**

 **PASSCODE: _**

Jess nodded satisfactorily. _So far so good._

A sharp buzzing noise began ringing from her pocket. Jess pulled out her comlink and pressed the red button to turn it off. The blinking red light on the comlink turned green.

"Ok that's the signal." She said nodding at BB8.

BB8 beeped in approval and began emanating a sequence of whirring and high pitched beeping noises.

* * *

Poe continued outside the doorway pretending to look at something on his tablet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his comlink light turn to green. _Yes!_ _They're in!_

Poe stepped forward through the door which parted with a quick hiss.

 _Alright…down to me now._

The room was large and rounded, lit in a bright fluorescence. At the far end of the room an expansive floor to ceiling high window stretched around half of the room's circumference. Thirty consoles were arrayed in a circular pattern around the room with only a third of the accompanying chairs occupied by officers in their dark grey uniforms.

For a split second, Poe couldn't help admiring the sun and the curve of the red planet through the window.

"SN-W06 you are cleared to land at hangar bay 12" said a nearby officer into his console. Poe quickly scanned the room and walked to an empty row of seats on the far left side of the room. He tapped the screen and inserted his imperial key card. A list of identifying information appeared, showing the face of the card's former owner, his clearances, and duties. Poe skimmed the sections and scrolled down on the screen. "No…No…No…" he muttered as he read through each section. Finally at the bottom of the page was a section labeled "CARD ACCESS INFORMATION" with subheadings "IDENTIFICATION NUMBER" and "PASSCODE."

 _There we go!_

Poe tapped on the IDENTIFICATION NUMBER subheading and a dialog box appeared: **589234607**

 _Gotcha!_ Poe pulled out his comlink again and glanced left and right checking that no one was within earshot. "Jess do you copy?" he said quietly trying not to attract attention.

"I copy. Go ahead," Jess answered, her voice cool and calm. A warm surge of admiration flooded through Poe. He couldn't help feeling drawn to her courage and composure, not to mention that he had always found her very pretty.

"Ok…ID number is…589…234…607."

Poe listened as Jess' fingers lightly drumming the screen.

"Affirmative," she said.

Poe tapped the PASSCODE subheading and a new dialog popped up on screen:

 **PASSCODE: 2954844241**

"Ok…passcode is…295…484…4241," Poe said. He listened as Jess lowly muttered the numbers to herself.

* * *

"Ok got it." Jess said, watching the screen flicker to a list of folders and a scrollbar. "I'm in."

"Best of luck." Poe said.

"Thanks," Jess said into the comlink, her stomach squirming nervously. She hoped they didn't need it.

Jess glanced over to BB8 who was continuing to emanate a sequence of whirring and high pitched beeping noises.

A light blue hologram figure appeared from BB8's black recording eye. "Jessica, I received your signal," said the tired looking General Leia, "are we a go?"

"Affirmative General." Jess said with a curt nod. "I have located the system archives and will have the data we need shortly."

Leia smiled. "Good work Jess," she said, "now make sure you three get to a safe location. The fleet will be there in shortly."

"Copy that general. We'll let you know when we are clear for pickup."

Leia smiled again with a nod and the hologram flickered and disappeared. BB8 rounded his head up at Jess and beeping with a mixed tone of curiosity and worry.

Jess turned her attention back to the screen of folders in front of her. "Don't worry, someone will be here to pick us up…" she paused as a shiver ran down her spine. _At least I hope._

Jess ran her finger down along the side of the screen, scrolling through the hefty list of folders in the data vault. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she read off the folders, "Corellia, Courascant, Dagobah, Dantooine…" she said aloud.

No, this wasn't what she was looking for. Where were the maps? _Think Jess, think!_

Jess scanned the page again but couldn't think of what to do.

BB8 chimed in hopefully. "Buttons?" Jess frowned looking at him. BB8 beeped again rolling into her leg. "Buttons…buttons…oh!" she exclaimed now seeing what BB8 was talking about. There were 3 pencil sized buttons protruding from the console below the display.

Jess pressed the first one and a new screen appeared, displaying a search bar and a digital keyboard. "Yes! You are brilliant BB8!"

BB8 chirped back happily.

"ok…ok…um…um…let's try 'maps'," she said, tapping it in. A new display of folders labeled by planets appeared on screen. This looked promising.

"No…no…damn…" she muttered as she scrolled through the list of folders. _Hosnian Prime, Hoth, Iego, Illum_ , _Imperial Settlements, Irridonia, Jakku…wait…that's it!_ Her heart leapt in excitement. Jess tapped on "Imperial Settlements" and a map zoomed into focus, depicting the entire galaxy. Small red flags with the First Order insignia dotted the map. Jess tapped on one of the First Order flags and the display zoomed in on a grey-blue planet. It looked mountainous and rocky with large oceans. A dialog box appeared alongside the planet listing the facts and current activities.

 **Planet Name: Nibiru**

 **First Order Facilities: Training center and weapons manufacturing**

 **Native Population: 157 million**

BB8 beeped his curiosity. "Yes I think this is it." Jess said, her stomach bubbling with a mix of excitement and nerves. Jess reached into her pocket for her portable drive. She moved to insert the drive into the consoles port.

A jarring whining alarm suddenly began blaring through the room. Jess jumped in shock and the drive slipped through her fingers.

 _Oh no…_ Jess felt as if her heart dropped to the floor. Jess jerked her head towards the exit, her body now filled with dread.

BB8 beeped frantically looking to Jess in panic. Someone knew they were here.

 _Oh no…please no…_

Jess reached down to pick up the portable drive, her hand shaking with adrenaline. She inserted the drive into the receiver port and tapped the screen forcefully. She had to complete the mission. _Just download the files and get out of here...come on…come on…_

A new screen popped up displaying folders and programs on the drive. Jess anxiously glanced towards the door. The pounding of footsteps echoed from the hallway.

 _Get this done…just get this done…_ Jess tapped her finger on the download icon. A loading bar appeared on the screen.

Jess tapped her fingers impatiently as the loading bar slowly filled. 25%...30%...35%

Footsteps came up to the door. Jess' heart pounded painfully against her chest. The loading bar was at 65%...now 70%. "Get this door open," someone commanded outside.

"Yes sir," another voice answered.

With a shaking hand Jess extracted her pistol and pointed it towards the door. Thoughts flashed to a peaceful life beyond war. Her and Poe marrying each other...it was never going to happen now that she knew she would die.

There was a small beep, click, and then a hiss as the doors parted open. An officer and pair of stormtroopers stood just outside the door's frame, their guns drawn.

"Stop her!" the officer snarled jutting a finger at Jess.

Jess fired. A blue bolt struck him in the sternum and he fell to the ground groaning. The two Stormtroopers fired back and Jess ducked and fired back. She caught one of them in heart.

In her peripherary to her left she could see the console's screen flashing. Another red bolt sailed over her shoulder. Jess dove behind one of the server racks her pistol still in hand. BB8 rolled up beside her.

Another blast rattled the servers raining down plastic onto her and BB8. "Intruder in Hallway 32B, requesting backup" the stormtrooper voiced over his comm. Another blast of plastic sprinkled over Jess.

She peeked around the server rack and saw the stormtrooper stalking closer. A bolt sizzled by her ear, she felt the hot plasma singe her hat. Jess ran along down the aisle to the far end of the room. The stormtrooper's boots pounded the ground as he fired another bolt just past her arm. Jess ducked behind the end of the aisle and fired back. The blue bolt missed the trooper and pierced through the computer console's screen.

More blasts of plastic exploded near the end of the aisle. She knew she had less than a minute before more troopers would arrive. Then she would truly be trapped.

Jess waited for her chance. She listened as the Stormtroopers' boots edged closer and closer with caution, his firing now stopped.

 _Now!_ Jess emerged from the end of the aisle and fired. The blue bolt sailed past the trooper's helmet. Immediately a red bolt was fired back at her. It seemed as if she could see the bolt sailing towards her in slow motion. Jess pulled the trigger on her pistol again as a searing pain erupted from her side.

This time her aim was true, catching the trooper in the chest and sending him to the floor in a clatter. Jess collapsed to the floor gasping as she held her side with her free hand. Warm red blood coated her fingers as she grimaced in excruciating pain, her eyes tearing up. BB8 rolled up along side beeping in desperate encouragement.

"Yeah…" Jess said weakly. She lifted herself to her feet and began hobbling to the computer console still clutching her side. Her feet crunched on the pieces of plastic debris as she reached the console whose cracked screen continued to flicker.

Jess yanked out the portable drive and stuffed it in her pocket. Her limbs felt lighter and weaker from blood loss as she stumbled to pick up the satchel of explosives.

"Come on BB8…" she said still grimacing in pain. Jess and BB8 made it to the doorway which hissed open at once. She knew in all likelihood this was the end.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ya'll, I've missed writing this story, so here's an update! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

A red dialog box appeared and began flashing in Poe's face.

 **ERROR CODE 12507**

Poe stared at the screen, his finger frozen above it. "Uh…what's this now?" he asked the screen.

The screen continued to flash blinding his eyes in red.

An alarm blared through the room, whining like the spooling up of a hyperdrive.

"Oh…not good." Poe said, his stomach dropping. All the other officers at their stations looked up from their consoles looking around in alertness.

"Is this a drill?" one of the officers said to another. "I'm not sure," the other officer replied shrugging.

Poe wrenched out the key card from his console and leapt to his feet. He strode across the room hurriedly feeling as if a nexu was nipping at his legs. He knew all the eyes in the room were on him but he didn't care. _Just have to get out of here._

Poe stared straight ahead, the door only a few feet in front of him. It parted on his approach, hissing sharply. Poe darted right immediately, his heart pounding as the door hissed shut. His stride was so long he could feel the strain in his groin.

Poe stopped in his tracks wide eyed.

100 yards away, he recognized the commanding officer dressed in white garb, the vein in his head still bulging. He was staring furiously at a young man in a grey jumpsuit. Poe's stomach took a sudden lurch.

 _Really not good._ It was the mechanic who had asked them about BB8. Half a dozen stormtroopers were marching behind them in a column of pairs, their deadly black blasters at their hip.

Poe's eyes darted left and right quickly. He thought whether he should enter a room and hide. _No!_ _I need to find Jess and BB8 now!_

Poe turned and began walking back away from the hostile group. The hallway split into a four way intersection a few hundred feet in front of him. _Just go right and then right again…then I'll run into them. Come on…come on…_

But to his horror two Stormtroopers, gleaming dully in their white armor, jogged to a stop in the middle of the hallway intersection. They turned their helmets towards him, their blasters in hand. Poe felt the blood in his hands leave him.

"You there!" the officer's hoarse voice shouted from behind him. Poe's heart jumped. He continued walking ignoring the man's voice. _Just keep looking ahead._ He knew he couldn't let the mechanic see him.

"Stop right there!" The officer yelled.

The two Stormtroopers in front of him raised their rifles, pointing the muzzles towards the Poe. "Your commanding officer gave you an order." One of the Stormtroopers snarled nastily. Poe came to an abrupt halt. The two troopers were only a hundred feet in front of him now.

"Hands up." The stormtrooper ordered.

Poe slowly raised his arms. It was now or never. He darted his right hand into his pocket. In a flash he darted his hand into his pocket, flung out his pistol and fired. Two blue bolts struck the Stormtroopers. They fell to the ground, a smoking hole in each of their white armor.

Poe sprinted.

"Stop him! Stop him!" the officer snarled from behind. He pulled out his own pistol and fired. Red laser bolts flashed around the corridor narrowly singing Poe's arms and shoulder. He turned right at the intersection and continued sprinting.

He could see a large curved window at the end of the corridor only a few hundred yards away. The red planet filled the window, its misshaped mahogany patches of discolored dirt and white polar ice caps contrasting each other vibrantly. _I'll be a sitting bantha once they get around the corner,_ Poe thought, realizing that the corridor was an easy shooting gallery. As he continued running, he looked towards the doors on either side contemplating whether he could hide. A queasy uneasiness in his stomach told him no.

Then a thought struck him. _The smoke detonators!_

Without hesitation, Poe reached into his pocket and clicked the button on two hand-sized cylindrical canisters. He threw one towards the end of the hall and threw the other half the distance. The metal canisters clanked and skidded along the ground immediately billowing clouds of dense white smoke.

The thundering of boots behind him reached his ears again. "I want one of them alive!" the officer roared.

Poe stole a glance over his shoulder as he continued to sprint down the corridor. They were still a hundred yards behind him. He reached his arm back wildly shooting towards them hoping he would hit something. A yell and a dull clatter met his ears as a stormtrooper hit the ground behind him.

More red laser blasts fired past him. He flinched as a blast hit the wall beside him exploding steel and plastic in front of him. Debris rained down on his face causing him to squint his eyes.

But he had reached cover of the dense smoke. Poe continued to sprint though now unable to see forwards or backwards. He looked towards the ground trying to calculate how close he was to the end of the corridor.

 _Jess and BB8 must be down the corridor on the right_ he thought, recalling which way they had gone.

Red blaster fire continued to pelt through the smoke, briefly illuminating the dense whiteness into a glowing red. as each bolt sizzled by. Poe slowed to a jog, running his hand on the side of the wall, waiting to feel an opening which would signify the end of the corridor.

Finally he felt the open air. Poe ran down the new corridor leaving the smoke behind him as it started billowing down each direction of the corridor. At the far end of the hallway he could see two Stormtroopers going in through a door. A blue bolt sizzled into the wall behind them.

 _They must be there!_ Poe's heart leapt, an extra burst of adrenaline coursing through his body as he ran faster. _Come on…come on_ he thought urging himself on. The door was still four or five hundred yards ahead.

Poe's vision flashed to an image of Jess' dead body, her eyes staring blankly up into nothingness. A horrible icy feeling strangled his extremities. _They'll be fine, they'll be fine_ he reassured himself. How could he be sure though? There was certainly no guarantee. All it could take is a wrong misstep or being in the wrong place at the wrong time. _They'll be fine_ he thought firmly forcing the image out of his mind.

Suddenly a red laser bolt exploded the wall on his left. Poe flinched skidding to a stop. He had reached another T-junction of corridors. Six stormtroopers were running down this new found corridor their blasters all raised at him. Poe raced across the opening and hid behind the wall from the oncoming troopers.

More blasts exploded the corner of the wall near where he stood. Poe's chest heaved heavily, his lungs burning from sprinting. He glanced back to where Jess and BB8 would be. He could make a run for it. But as he glanced again down the corridor, a heavy feeling of dread began creeping into his chest. _No…No it's a dead end…_ the thought rang between his ears hollowly.

Poe peered around the corner his blaster raised. The Stormtroopers were now less than 50 yards from him. He fired sending blue bolts through the two troopers at the head of the column. Poe ducked back behind the wall as more red bolts blasted the corner of the wall.

He was feeling desperate now. Now from the corridor he had run from, six Stormtroopers came out of the smoke their blasters raised.

Poe fired taking out two of them, but the other four kept coming. Immediately they fired back and Poe dove sideways to the ground. He could feel the hot plasma sintering over his head and back and the crumbling debris of carbon fiber, steel, and plastic fall onto his back. From the ground Poe fired again sending another two troopers crumbling to the ground.

There were no options left. He grabbed his only thermal detonator and tossed it at the intersection of the T-junction. Another bolt just missed him as he staggered to his feet. He could see a door on his left...it was his only hope.

"AHH!" A searing pain erupted on his shoulder. Poe winced staggering to the ground again. He could see a smoking wound in his left shoulder. He had been hit.

BOOM! The detonator exploded behind him and Poe heard the yells of two more Stormtroopers. Without hesitation Poe ran for it. The door hissed open and Poe scrambled inside.

* * *

 **Reference: A nexu is the cat like creature whom attacks Padme in Attack of the Clones.**


End file.
